The Dragon Queen
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: Saved and marked by an ancient beast know as the Dragon Queen. Anna grows up dreaming of finding the woman, but she joins a band of hunters who wish to have beast's head on a spit. When the time finally comes Anna must decided whether to save the woman she fell in love with or kill her dragon savior. Dragonshifter!Elsa Huntress Anna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys so I've actually this idea for quite some time now. I posted this chapter on Tumblr for an Elsanna Week prompt. I do have plans to make this into a whole story. Just dropping it off here for now until I finish up Where the Frost Rose Withers (in the middle of chapter 3 right now). And this my first M-rated story on here. Enjoy, mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

In the middle a forest a woman stood sword drawn listening to every sound the place offered. Ranging from the birds singing a joyous mid-morning tune. Rushing water from a nearby stream. The wind rustling leaves in the trees and on the ground, blowing through her fiery red locks, and whispering in her ear. Though there were two noises she searched for – no longed to hear. Both extremely rare and sought after for years by hunters and warriors from her village. The first a roar from a beast so dangerous and powerful that its call pierces the sky and can rattle anyone's nerves. The second, a noise that echoed in her ears, invaded her daytime thoughts, and nightly dreams: the sound of ice creaking upon the landscape.

Anna ran a hand through her hair lingering on an area where the strands were colder and white. To everyone else in her village, they saw it as a curse, and gave her scorn where ever she went. To her it was something special; a gift from someone who saved her and her sworn enemy. It was a day Anna would never forget. The moment would forever haunt her darkest nightmares, and entertain her deepest and forbidden fantasies as she got older.

 _It was normal just any other in the small town of Arendelle a place she had lived in since she was born. She was enjoying the sun and playing with her best friend Kristoff. Like most children they were oblivious to the danger that lurked beyond the wooden gate always guarded every day and every night. She heard hushed murmurs of what shadowy monsters roamed the forest. Though her mom chased her questions away brought by innate curiosity away by telling her they were silly stories to prevent child from venturing into the woods._

 _For the moment she had no questions today she was playing her new red shiny ball. Holding it in her hand Anna called to her friend, "Alright Kristoff here it comes." Rolling the toy Kristoff's hazel eyes were locked on ready to kick it as far as he could. Kicking it the ball went flying through the air both children watched memorized as it sailed farther from them but closer to the gate. Meeting gazes they chased after finding it rolling through crack of the fence just big enough for someone just there size to squeeze through._

 _Anna slapped her friend's arm for losing her ball. "I saved up a month's worth of chore money for that ball, reindeer boy," she scoffed._

 _Kristoff took off his hat feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Anna. I'll work extra hard to get you a new one," he promised. "Are we still friends?"_

 _Even though she liked that ball it could never replace her best friend. Smiling Anna replied, "Yeah, of course, but you owe me some chocolate pudding."_

 _"Alright, my treat. Race ya." Kristoff took without realizing Anna stayed behind._

 _She glanced back at the gate wondering if she could slip through the hole. Biting her bottom lip Anna knew leaving the sanctity of the enclosed area could spell trouble for her. Yet, she really wanted her ball back, and most of the people did call her a spirally one as well as stubborn. Looking toward the road leading back to safety and Kristoff she made her choice._

 _Anna ducked under the hole squeezing through the tiny gap with one final grunt she made it through. She gasped wide-eyed at the magical sight before her. The whole world had changed from a dull brown, and bustling town to a lush green practically alien to her. Anna could hear the bird chirping, feeling the wind caressing her face, and smell the fresh air. The girl wondered what the fuss was about for such a serene place. Remembering why she ventured pass the gate Anna began to seek out her ball. Coming to the edge of the grass it dropped off to a hill. With a squeal of delight Anna fell rolling down the hill covering her tangled red locks with blades of grass and flowers. Giggling at the bottom teal eyes looked, up seeing the clear blue sky above. The beating sun made her tired, yawning Anna nodded off with the beaming suns rays lulling her asleep._

 _The afternoon soon turned to dusk the sun sinking lower in the western sky. A mighty roar echoed through the woods alarming Anna jolting her from her sleep. Frantically Anna looked around having briefly forgotten she wasn't in her home or the village. Getting up her shadow had gotten longer making her actually quite fearful of what exactly made that sound. Brushing the foliage off Anna glanced around trying to remember how to get home. Another roar had Anna scrambling to get as far away from it as possible, but she only got a few feet away. A large shadow blocked out the setting sun. Wings as black as night flapped knocking Anna down from the sheer force of their mighty gust. On her knees Anna knew what the creature was, but she couldn't believe her very eyes. She muttered the name somewhere between sounding like a prayer and a curse, "Dragon."_

 _The dragon landed with a such force the ground shook and the earth cracked. The massive beast looked at Anna with its charcoal black eyes, and Anna could see her very reflection. Nostrils flared with every inhale upon the exhale warm breath breezed through her hair. The monster opened its mouth showcasing large yellow fangs the tips stained with fresh blood. In the back of the mouth orange and red formed. Anna closed her eyes, waiting for the scorching heat of the fire, but nothing happened. She felt a raw icy chill in the air, an even louder roar, and the blood curdling sound of a death whine. Reopening her eyes Anna noticed the black dragon laying on the ground dead, and a woman beside the carcass._

 _The woman looked just as wild as the forest itself. Her snowy white hair in matted, tangled tufts. In the red and orange light Anna noticed the blood smeared upon her cheeks and making them a violent red. The woman wore a dress that sparkled under the dimming light. Anna could have sworn it was made of ice, but that would be impossible. She rose from the beast's carcass causing Anna to freeze. Brilliant blue eyes locked onto hers and the younger girl's breath caught. For having just murdered a monster those majestic, mysterious icy blue eyes held a hint of concern. Walking closer, Anna noticed her feet were bare and with each stride closer ice formed upon the earth. Anna couldn't will herself to move since she feared the wild woman would kill her as well. She bent down and slowly reached out to touch the girl's cheek Anna cringed away closing her eyes again. "It's okay little one I won't hurt you."_

 _Anna opened her eyes at the soft, gentle tone the woman spoke with. She nodded, but still flinched at the strange woman's touch. Being so close to someone who killed something, but seemed so kind Anna could see a small dusting of freckles on either side of her nose. Her touch pricked her tender young skin, but it also felt soothing with comfort. "Sorry, you had to see that human, but sometimes my followers tend to go rogue, and I have no control of their actions then. That means I must dispose of them before they can do any real harm to themselves or anyone."_

 _She finally found her voice, "T-thank you."_

" _You know I have never seen a human child this close," the dragon lady leaned closer examining Anna further. "It's rather interesting."_

" _I heard dragons k-kidnap kids."_

 _The woman gave a lighthearted chuckle, "Not everything you hear about my kind is true." Hearing shouts in the distance. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must leave. Your kind and I are enemies."_

 _Anna watched the woman start to leave, "Um, wait," she paused, "Will I ever you see you again?"_

 _Turning the dragon woman knelt down, placing a kiss along Anna's hairline. She shivered a bit as the woman's cold lips upon her skin and would later realize what had happened. "Perhaps when you are older we will meet again. On what side you will be on only time will tell."_

 _Anna felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist picking her, up she found the familiar eyes of her father with tears in his eyes as he hugged his daughter knowing she was safe and sound. Though Anna was far too distracted as she watched the tail of her savior disappear into the clouds wondering how long she would have to wait to see her again._

Still sitting on her rock in the forest a noise caught her caught her attention. Getting up quickly she followed it to a clearing where the waterfall meets a stream. Ducking into the brush saw a figure standing under the rushing water. Reading her crossbow she waited, wondering, and praying it was her target. The person emerged from the water naked, save for long blonde locks covering her breast. Anna nearly dropped her bow recognizing the female as the one and only dragon queen, and her savior from what felt like long ago.

* * *

 **Edit: Went back and corrected a few mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, I know I said I wasn't going to update this until I finished another story, but I'm stuck and this has been sitting in the folder for a week now. Plus, sassy dragon!Elsa has me wrapped around her tail.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Frozen.**

* * *

"You know it's rude to watch someone while they are in the middle of bathing," the woman purred eyes gleaming with a hint of knowing and mischief. "If you wish to join me by all means and come out of your conceived poor hiding spot. Or I will give you the chance to run before I decide to get you myself."

Anna's hand was shaking causing the arrow to rattle in the string. Disbelief coated her expression not sure how exactly she got caught and how fast the woman sniffed her out. Sure, she wasn't the most light on her feet, but she had been so careful. An icy chill consumed the air nipping the skin under her furs, leather, and mail. Peeking through the brush Anna noticed the woman had vanished. Quickly looking to the skies she didn't see any sign of a dragon. Taking it as her chance to run before the woman decided to come back and make a snack out of her.

Racing through the woods back to her village she could hear her heartbeat in her ears hearing a rustle of leaves and feet on the ground. Anna didn't dare look back to take the chance of finding herself staring at an enemy or worse sharp fangs of the dragon. Her eyes light up seeing the wooden gate atop the hill. Climbing up tripping over sticks and mounds of fresh grass something caught her pants forcing the young huntresses face into the fresh earth.

Whipping around she saw the beast has its claws in her cloak ripping the leather. She thanked her lucky stars it was simply a wolf. It bared its teeth drool falling on her face. One paw on her chest pressing down crushing her ribs and sternum. Reaching for her blade she struck it in the muzzle causing the animal to yelp in pain and run off tail between its legs.

Getting up Anna groaned at her rip leathers knowing Gerda was going to kill her for ruining the pair. Wiping off her face the slobber stuck on her finger and she rubbed them off on her pants. Sheathing her sword Anna felt her chest wincing in brief pain. Nothing felt broken just bruised she figured. Stripping off her cloak she cringed seeing the large tear. Finishing up her climb hoping nothing else happened she picked at the fallen fur off her tunic. Holding it up Anna noticed it wasn't gray or black, but mostly white. She had heard rumors of the Dragon Queen using wolves as her eyes and ears in the forest. The thought made her green and churned her stomach. If that was case night hunting or ambushing the woman seemed impossible.

At the gate two guards greeted her with a bow. She returned it and presented her steel to them asking for entrance. One nodded opening the gate. Though they waited for her to enter before exchanging mocking sneers. Venturing along the street people looked her way. They either began to whisper, or would simply walk out of her path not making any eye contact. Anna ran a hand over her hair linger again on the white. If being marked by a dragon queen wasn't bad enough, being one of the only female hunters was equally bad in her town. Woman shouldn't carry a blade they should be at home cleaning or with children. That's what all her mom's friends say whenever she comes by for a visit.

Anna had no intentions of having kids she mainly focused on finding and killing the Dragon Queen if she could only muster up the courage to do the deed. Anna knew better than to beat herself up though and promised herself she would do it the next time . . . whenever that came. She had spent months tracking the elusive, mysterious, and alluring female dragon shifter, but her moment of hesitation cost her it all. Anna took a moment to reflect why she didn't take the shot. She came to the conclusion that she still felt something for the woman, and felt rather guilty for trying to kill her since Anna actually owed the dragon her life.

A barking dog caught her attention. The sudden streak of brown fur blocking her sun, her head hit the hard ground, and something long and wet licked her face. "Sven," a man scolded, "you don't jump on people and lick them."

Anna shoved the mutt off her wiping her cheek off grimacing with disgust. "Yeah, boy," she scratched his head. "You only do that to Kristoff."

He laughed offering his hand to the huntress. She took pulling herself up. "Hey, Anna long time no see," he said patting her head. Anna looked into his hazel brown eyes glad to see her friend after nearly twelve years. Kristoff Bjorgman was no longer the boy she used to steal bread with. Over the years while she trained to become a full-fledged hunter he went off with the harvesters to learn the trade. He may have gotten taller, stronger, and had the fuzz of a beard growing on his face, but something's didn't change. His blond hair was just as scruffy as it was during their childhood. She also noticed rugged hair on his chin he sported.

"So, how long are you town?"

"A few months. I see you have grown yourself, but you're still short," he teased.

She punched him the arm, "You still think you're _so_ funny."

He chuckled rubbing his arm to humor her. Even after all this time his friend was still a spirally one. His eyes looked at be uniform finding the Arendelle crest and hunters sigil upon her vest. Seeing the sword at her hip he wondered if she had split and blood for the weasel of a man yet. "I see you're still in the league," he said hiding his worry.

Anna looked away forgetting how much Kristoff hated the Hunters League and that was on the reason they parted. Their fight echoed in her ears. It became a one-sided argument once she allowed her own stubbornness and anger to do the talking.

 _She was fourteen the perfect age to be married off by her mom or she could make the drastic choice to join the hunters. Knowing what she wanted to do with her life Anna raced off for the castle to convince the knight for a trail. They laughed telling her to head home and knit a scarf. Of course a man told them to stop and he examined the girl closely. Anna wasn't too knee on having the weasel looking man touch her with his nimble finger. Nor did she like being started at by his dark beady eyes behind tiny glasses that sat upon his large nose._

 _He placed a hand under her chin titling up until their gazes meet. "What is your name girl?"_

 _"Anna Skylark."_

 _The man's beady eyes found the white streak in her air. A smile graced his face recalling a rumor about a girl marked by the sinister Dragon Queen. "And you wish to be a hunter?"_

 _"Yes Ser," she answered quickly._

 _"First off I am not a Sir I am a Duke. Though a girl of your statue wouldn't understand that. Of course I expect you to be bright and early for training Anna."_

 _Her eyes light up at his word, "Is that a yes, Ser – Duke?"_

 _"Yes it is my dear," he replied patting her head. "Remember though once you swear your life to the sword and the blood of a dragon there is no turning back or question what might be asked of you. I suggest you run along and think about your options."_

 _Anna nodded, and bowed before racing off flooding with excitement. Running through the town she couldn't wait to tell Kristoff. She found him playing fetch with Sven. "Kristoff, you'll never believe the news I have for you!"_

 _"Anna, glad you came I have news myself," he beamed._

 _"Okay, you go first."_

 _"No, lady's first."_

 _"Age before beauty," she insisted._

 _Kristoff laughed at the girl, "Alright since I'm so old. I'll be leaving for the fjord come this winter."_

 _"Sounds fun! I'm going to be joining the hunters!"_

 _Worries crease Kristoff's face as he stood up ending up a head taller than Anna. "Why would you join the hunters, Anna? They are vile group who only kill things for sport."_

 _"'Cause I will be able to leave the village and search for her," Anna replied like it was going to be the easiest thing in the world._

 _"Anna, I know you want to find the woman who saved your life, but what happens then? Dragons are guardians of the world and should be treated with respect. They grant us the clear blue skies and warm sunny days. They give us rain, snow, a cool breeze on a hot day. Dragons are the gods and just allow us to live and grace their earth. Hunting and killing one just wouldn't seem right," he pleaded._

 _"Kristoff, I have to do this, I feel like it's part of my path like you have your ice and I have dragons."_

 _"Anna, some things should be best of your left them alone like finding the Dragon Queen."_

 _She felt her throat grew tight. Fighting off the tears knowing hunters didn't cry her sorrow was replaced by anger. "Why do you resent this idea so much? What would you have me carted off to slavery, 'cause you know damn well I'm not wife materiel. I can't cook, I'm mediocre at cleaning, and don't get me started about the idea of having child for a drunk brood. I can carry a sword better than I carry myself."_

" _Anna, listen you would make a fine knight for the kings guard, becoming hunter means possibly death. I don't want to come back and have to visit your grave." He cringed saying the wrong words._

 _Her face and ears turned red as she fumed further, "Gods Kristoff you're just as bad as everyone else. I will prove to you that I can be more than klutz, and an overlooked spare in this town." She stormed off before the blond could call her back._

"Hey, Anna," his voice brought her back. "Do you want to go grab a beer at the tavern? I'm buying."

Looking at him glad to still have him as her friend she answered, "Yeah, but be prepared to pay a large tab."

Kristoff knew a challenge when he heard one. "Oh, you are on Feisty-Pants."

* * *

It was nightfall when Anna finally got home her mind a haze from the beer. She tossed her sword, gloves, and cloak upon the bed. Shutting the door and locking it she closed the curtains and started to strip. Beginning with the forest green tunic to help in blending with the lush environment she ventured in while hunting. A green undershirt providing her protection from thorns, and other nicks one gains in the woods. Underneath her mail just in-case she did meet a dragon, wolf, or bear. Touching the binding she winced feeling her chest and ribs still ached from just a mere touch. Unwrapping it revealing more of her sun-kissed skin coated in freckles. A sigh of relief escaped her lips at the feeling of having her breasts free from the awful binding. Removing her leather boots covered in mud. Next, she undid the belt holding her size too big trousers. Anna let out a groan seeing the grass stains, animal fur, and rips at the knees. Finally, the leggings leaving her bare to the elements.

The young huntress fell upon her down bed cussing herself for not taking the shot. "She was right there, Anna," she scolded herself. "Completely vulnerable prim for the taking-" Anna felt her cheeks inflame thinking about a different way she could have taken the woman. Groaning frustration Anna placed a pillow over her head scolding herself for such scandalous thoughts about her sworn enemy.

Laying there her mind began to wonder picturing the naked dragon lady in her all glory. Her body glistening drenched with summer's spring water. Long blonde locks in a tangled mess and dripping wet. Through the gaps in the bushes Anna could see her breast large probably firm and bountiful. She rubbed her thighs together feeling the burning heat of her sexual desire come to pass.

After being saved by the dragon lady Anna's childhood thoughts were plagued with seeing her again. Longing to ride upon the back of the majestic beast to feel true sky wind in her air, and feel the clouds. However, in her teens during a time of her sexual curiosity her childhood dreams became erotic fantasies. She imagined frost lips upon hers igniting a fire only worth of a dragon. The feel of cold hands upon her warm skin causing her arch from the temperature. The desire to feel her icy breath upon hot swollen lips as the woman tongue would lap at her tasting the sweet nectar of the young huntress.

She hadn't realized her hand had gone under the blanket stroking the bundle of nerves igniting long suppressed pleasure. Taking he free hand she began to massage and pinch her nipple to heighten the experience. During the years of her training and scouting she heard rumors of the woman's name. Sliding a finger parting her lips she whispered breathy into the cool night air, "Elsa." Even the Dragon Queen's name came out like a prayer, despite the sin and blasphemies act of saying it whilst she was under oath. A smile gleamed in the darkness as she cried out the name again this time while writhing from her own touches picturing it was her savior. Slipping her fingers in she groaned feeling wet heat. She bucked at the sensation bringing in and out of herself and using her thumb to rub her clit. Her breathing became labored, movements erratic, and every nerve was on fire. With one finally strangle moan calling for Elsa, Anna panted coming down from her high.

Bringing up her hand seeing the clear liquid glistening in the candlelight she it rubbed on the cloth sitting upon the wooden table. Blowing out the candle she relaxed in bed. Pulling up the blanket Anna felt ashamed that she let her feelings get the better of her and pleasured herself with fantasies of the woman . . . again. Before she closed her eyes, she heard the hunting cry of a wolf.

* * *

The earth shook as a large white dragon landed in front of a cave. Silver wings sparkled under the mid-morning sun, its skin was lined with snowy white scales, diamond blue eyes light up with content of finally being home from a long night if patrol. Letting out a sigh the air misted into a winter fog. Within the misty cloud the dragon slowly shrunk to the size of a petite woman. The large wings had completely disappeared becoming part of her human form. The rugged scales smooth into soft porcelain snow white skin. One look upon the woman no one would ever be able to tell she had monstrous secret. Her swishing tail able to topple to forest was no longer visible. Once the mist dissipated one lone hand danced upon the females skin creating a gown made from ice. Running a hand through her hair she removed her bangs from her face sticking with ice.

Elsa walked into the cave hearing the soft and relaxing sounds of water dripping on the floor. She enjoyed the lulling noise of bats hanging high above squeaking in their slumber. On her way through she took the time to light the torches listing to the hissing and cracking of the flames. The Dragon Queen strolled passed mounds of gold, jewels, furs, weapons ranging from swords, halberds, axes, and bows. Tapestries hung along the walls telling stories of new kings, ruling queens, raging wars, and a few telling of her own conquests. A mighty and legendary white dragon owning a tower, flying over a castle or one of her personal favorite standing in a field facing an army of knights.

In the back sat her icy throne some dragons like stone from towers, or castles they torn down, iron from the swords of their victims, or even the fallen corpses. Elsa being the queen enjoyed her own ice to sit upon and rule over her kind. Taking a seat her brows furrowed noting something was off about her throne. "Someone has been sitting in _my_ throne."

A dark chuckle filled the room, and a wind blew the candles out making it near impossible for her to see. Elsa let out an annoyed sigh. "My apologies my queen, I couldn't help myself. Seeing your throne without you sitting in it. Well, I honestly couldn't help myself. Though I must admit it is quite uncomfortable."

"Well, it is meant to only fit my ass of course. I am the queen of my kind and you." Elsa fought off the urge to roll her eyes. Hans a rather annoying man and even more insufferable a dragon. He can control the shadows crawling along the walls bending anything and anyone to his will. He can also form illusion to trick the mind and make people go crazy in their own insanity. Elsa knew he couldn't be trusted, and more often than not ignored him when he tried to speak to her. His ultimate goal is to kill Elsa and steal her place after it was stolen from his claws, so he thinks. He lurks in the night and darkness waiting for his moment to strike and torment her finally leading her to her demise. If anyone does survive his rampage they are haunted by his blazing green eyes, and visions of the past if they have one. "Tell me Hans why are here? Norway is quite a distance away from your _precious_ Southern Isles."

He started walking towards her once more. Elsa became alert ready to strike if he tried anything. "As you know the mating season is coming and as one of the few dragons who can possibly compete and maybe even surpass you." he stopped seeing her nostrils flare in annoyance. "I think it would be wise for you to consider taking a mate for the sake of our population."

The ice dragon laughed cruelly at Hans. "If you weren't such a pathetic fool I would gladly kill you." Hans fought a cringe. Elsa stood up and sashayed over placing a hard hand upon his face leaving a few scratch marks. "As many of my subjects know and a few of my enemies I have no interest in taking a mate to only end up having a man dominate me. Besides, when the time comes that I happen to find someone who can sustain my needs I am perfectly able to equip myself with the required attributes." Elsa ran her fingers down his bare chest. "Now, if I were you, I would leave before I change my mind and rip out your still beating heart."

Hans took a step back and bowed, "I understand." Turning he added his voice dark, "Just remember if your judgment is ever clouded your loyal subjects will not hesitate to overrule you."

The room dropped in temperature causing Hans to freeze mid-step. Baring her fangs Elsa growled, "You dare threaten me Hans? I am well aware of the rules of our kind and I wouldn't dare jeopardize my throne or life. Sometimes, I honestly wonder if you are not a dragon, but a flying snake."

Color coated Hans' cheeks as he left Elsa's cave vowing to one day take the cocky female's throne.

Once he was gone Elsa sat back in her throne his words echoing in her mind. Shaking her head refusing to let him get to her, she leaned back thinking about the events of earlier. She had decided to take a bath under the cold waterfall. Melting her dress exposing herself to everything and everyone who might wonder pass the Dragon Queen stepped into the water groaning with delight at the feel. She knew of a few dragons who lived under the depths, but they wouldn't harm her or be forced to face her icy wrath. Arriving under the falls the water covered every inch of her snow kissed skin. Removing the mud, leaves, and sweat from both flying and roaming the woods conducting one of her patrols. Being the queen of a rare, majestic, and feared creature Elsa had to make sure everything and everyone was doing fine. From the dragons who spent their days soaring above the clouds making the cold atmosphere their home. Down to the tree and earth trotting ones who cannot fly, but enjoyed the dirt between their claws. To raging cold of the mountain tops finding a few covered contently in snow. Finally, where she stood now in the water, she could the vibration of them moving underneath. See the rippling waves splash against her feet to her ankles. They truly were an amazing species to behold. She loved being among them, and loved her back since she treated them with the kindness they deserved. Of course a few have tried to challenge her in ways she disliked, and sometimes she had to sadly dispatch them, but it was one of the prices she paid being their queen.

In the midst of her shower she smelt something in the air. The putrid scent of sweat and leather of a human near by. During her centuries of living she saw many humans most either feared her, or wanted to kill her. Though there was the rare exception where they were enamored with her, and those were the few she loved most. The wind picked up once more and she smelled the air finding the human's scent familiar. It reminded her of summer during a cold harsh winter night, with just a hint of chocolate, and a faint odor of soap. From the scent alone Elsa could tell the hunter was female. The men smelled more like booze, sex, and animal hides. One of the many reasons the Dragon Queen preferred the company of woman.

She could hear the sound of heavy nervous breaths, heart pounding against her chest like a drum, the click of an arrow, and the draw of a crossbows string. Elsa decided to give the human a single warning. Smiling seductively she purred, "You know it's rude to watch someone while they are in the middle of bathing." Elsa decided to take it one step further knowing it wasn't every day a human came this close. She figured the huntress was either young, foolish, or clever. "If you wish to join me by all means and come out of your poor conceived hiding spot. Or I will give the chance to run before I decide to get you myself." She waited for the huntress to make her choice, but just for the fun she took a step off the rock disappearing into the water for a moment. Waiting she lifted her head from the water just in time to catch the tail end of a redheaded girl rushing out of the woods.

Elsa whistled calling for her wolf companion Olaf. A white wolf, who was once the runt of his litter, and kicked him out to die. She felt pity for the pup and decided to take him. Training him was a different and difficult story. "Olaf, go chase her away." The wolf barked tongue lolling out his mouth before headed off in the direction. "For a wolf you are far too jolly." Once the wolf was gone Elsa left the falls stepping upon the cool grass. Knowing her bathing spot was compromised Elsa transformed into her dragon form and left for her cave.

A bark brought her back from her memory. Looking up she saw Olaf padding over a cut on his muzzle. Walking over she bent down stroking his fur. "What happened boy?"

He barked.

She rolled her eyes seeing the wolf didn't care one bit about being hurt. She did notice a piece of leather in his mouth. "Well, I guess all wasn't lost you managed to get something. Can I have it?"

The wolf dropped it, sitting his hunches, wagging his tail.

Picking it up the blonde examined it closely. "This is indeed from a hunter. It seems I have a stalker meaning I get to play one of my favorite games."

Olaf titled his head his face expressing confusion.

Patting the wolf she explained, "See my silly little friend the huntress this piece of leather belongs to is seeking me out for some reason. Either vengeance from something I might have done in the past. Family grudges do tend to tend to run long way spanning through a bloodline. An act of pride if they manage to put my head on spite, or some sort of test to prove themselves. Whichever one of these reasons it may, or it could be something else I haven't accounted for. We may end up dancing the dance of predator and prey. Both of us hunting the other can sometimes cause the events spurring us on could lead to a sexual tension, and depending on gender of course we might collide in a night of heated passion. I must say just the thought is giving me chills," Elsa laughed coolly.

Taking a seat on her throne Elsa took a whiff of the fabric. Once again the scent brought back a familiar feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach. It brought back to a past moment a lifetime ago. "Olaf, I want you memorize this scent and if you ever smell the owner howl, and I will come. I have a sudden desire to meet the girl who wants my life.


	3. Chapter 3

In the silence of the night just before dawn Anna rolled over a small smile on her face. The young huntress was dreaming of something truly magical and probably impossible for the conscious world. She was flying high in the sky upon the back of a massive white dragon. The icy cold wind blowing through her hair, she ran her hand through a cloud, feeling it mist along her fingers. Joyous shouts of merriment were lost to the world around her. Being one with the wind and sky, Anna felt free from her bounds that tied her to the land below. No, life threatening oath forcing to slaughter the beautiful beast she sat upon. She didn't have to follow orders from people who sneered or scoffed her off. She felt free as a bird or a better yet a dragon. Spreading her arms out into the coolness of the sky Anna enjoyed every second of her dream time flight.

The white dragon turned its head, the redhead noticed a slight mischievous glint in deep frosty blue eyes. She grabbed hold of one its spines as the dragon suddenly dipped down, landing upon a ledge. Anna fell off during the landing, rolling onto lush, soft grass, she quickly got up, and withdrew a sword. An icy mist formed around the beast, the huntress raised her sword waiting and watching with batted breath for what might come next. Before her very eyes the dragon had vanished, and in its place stood a woman, whom Anna had already met. With every step she took getting closer to Anna, the younger girl's hand began to shake. The woman stopped as the tip of the blade touched her chest. Anna didn't know what to do as the woman sported a taunting smile. Part of her screamed to kill the gorgeous woman, the other was unable to fathom the very thought. She couldn't bring herself to do, and the blade fell from her hand landing on the ground with a soft clank. A soft cold hand touched her cheek. Leaning into the hand Anna glanced up meeting icy orbs filled with compassion. Anna gulped finding herself unable to look away from pale pink lips. Stretching on her tiptoes, feeling the dragon queen's breath ghost over her lips creating icy crystals. She took the chance closing the gap . . .

 _Knock knock knock._

Rolling back over, covering herself with her blanket she groaned at the intruding sound. Muttering sleepily Anna said, "Who is waking me up at this ungodly hour?" The three strong knocks rapped again upon her door. This time she shouted angrily "I'm coming, hold your damn horses." Getting up from the bed, she grabbed a pair of small clothes, and a tunic lying haphazardly on the floor. Opening the door to take a peek outside Anna cringed seeing who stood on the other side. Cursing ashamed under her breath, she quickly opened the door. "Sorry, Ser Varrick," she apologized.

Ser Varrick, the Dragonslayer, one of the few to ever find and kill one of the mighty beasts, and the only one still living to this day. He was already in his armour, the morning sunlight glinting off the nearly unscathed metal. A few of the dents created by battles and dragons claws loomed in the shadows. His green and purple cape flowed in the gentle breeze. One hand clutched the reins of his horse, and the other placed on his side where the hilt of his sword Dragontooth sat. Behind him rode two Bannermen flying the Arendelle colors. Anna titled her head curious to where they were headed for. "Anna," he barked, his voice always held hatred towards the girl. Luckily, his resentment wasn't just towards her. The aging man despised all young knights squires. "Duke wishes to see you immediately."

Snapping her head up, she saw his jaw clench in annoyance. "I understand, ser," she stammered.

Without another word mounted his golden stead and rode for the gates. A few kids chased over, and some of the maidens swooned over the hunter. They left for the north gate and vanished into a cheering crowd.

Closing the door, she leaned against it, her heart beating against her chest. "The old wolf is a scary and intimidating man," she breathed. Removing the ratty and dirty tunic Anna sought out another needing to look her best for her meeting with Duke. The young huntress already had bad feeling what it was about since she came back empty-handed. Anna half hoped the weasel of a man would give her a second chance to search for El- The Dragon Queen. Of course, she had mixed feelings about what exactly she would do if they crossed paths again. Even her sub-conscious was sending her mixed messages about what she should do. Dressed, she ventured out towards the castle where the barracks stood for knight and hunters alike were stationed.

Entering the market Anna snatched an apple, and flicked the stand owner a bronze coin before he could shout at her. With a sly smirk she bit into it the fresh morning harvest fruit. Passing by a butcher and a herder, she heard them talking about another sheep was stolen in the middle of the night. The herder suspected wolves, or dare he say a dragon stealing them in the night. Taking another bite of her apple wondering if the Dragon Queen liked sheep or does she prefer the taste of a grown human. _It is far too early to be having these thoughts,_ she scolded herself. Finished with her morning treat she tossed it into the pig pen to let the hogs have at it.

Arriving at the castle gates several minutes later, Anna was halted by a guard. Flashing him her steel, he reluctantly nodded, allowing her to proceed towards the side where the barracks and the Dukes cottage were. Her first task was to get through the training area where most of her fellow hunters spared, fought in the pit–a dirt hole lined with twine ropes, or crafted their weapons in preparation when their time finally came. Walking along the side, several of them stopped to watch her through hooded eyes. A few still wandered around shirtless, showcasing their scars from the dangerous world beyond the gate. To them Anna was still an innocent lamb who had yet to experience the pleasure of returning battered and beaten by the woods herself. That, and most felt a woman didn't deserve to be among them aside from whores, and maids, who serves them food.

Coming to the small cottage off the castle, Anna knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, she entered into the dark foyer, calling, "Anyone here?"

Again no answer, she stepped further wondering if anyone was home. Her question was answered as she heard two voices coming from the other side of a cracked door. "I have sent Ser Varrick to the north to handle our barbarian situation since the knights don't want to help us. All that is left is to deal the icy bitch in the woods."

"Ser– Duke," a squeaky voice cried, "no one wants to go into the woods and _handle_ the Dragon Queen not even the Dragonslayer himself."

Anna heard Duke chuckle darkly, "I already have someone doing taking care of her."

She narrowed her eyes, knowing who he was talking about, and further confirmed the suspicious she had come to over the past few months. Taking a couple steps back, she knocked, not ready for the conversation. "Duke you requested me."

"Come in, dear girl we have a few things to discuss," he beckoned.

Anna pushed open the door, her typical smile on her face while her eyes wandered around the room. She didn't see any sign of the man. He probably took a secret passage to escape from prying eyes. It was a small sitting room, four chairs sat near the fireplace, a wolf skin rug on the floor, a simple bookshelf line the back, an above the roaring fire hung the head of a dragon. Its red glassy serpent eyes still bore down upon Anna with primal intent. She could count every pearl white tooth in the beast opened mouth. The red and black scales looked as sharp as daggers and might hurt like hell if scarped by one. "You know it doesn't bite anymore, so you have nothing to fear any longer," The Duke jested.

Tearing her eyes away from the ferocious head Anna agreed, "I know, but dragons are something to behold."

"Yeah," he sneered, "something to behold from a distant or mounted on a wall."

Anna ignored his small-minded ways knowing the man for what he already is: a mere shallow weasel. "Of course, Duke, now you requested to see me?

"Yes," he started to prepare his tea, "How did your hunt go? Did you find anything _interesting_?"

Biting her lip Anna weighed her answer. On one hand, she wanted to tell the beady-eyed man about what or should she say who she saw during her outing. However, she also didn't, because she knew he would send his men to hunt down the Dragon Queen and they will level the forest in the process. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. she replied, "No, just trees, and wolves."

"I see," he purred, smiling behind his cup. "I didn't expect you to find _anything_ on your first time in the woods. Apart from thorns, and briers. I guess I am going to have you send, you back out there, but this time beside searching for that elusive monster, I also wish to ask you to map out that section of the woods."

Anna's jaw dropped, "Wait, does mean . . ."

"Yes, I'm promoting you from being a stable girl to scouting out and mapping the area. Since you _actually_ surviving proved your worth so I think that earns you a reward.I need an updated version of the maps in the woods of the south. It's not an official job like squire or knight, but even the smallest rolls matter in the end. Understand?"

"I do, Duke," she beamed, "When should I leave?"

"Now, would be wise if you wish to get anywhere by night fall."

With a quick bow Anna left to prepare for her journey. Duke took another sip of his tea once the door closed. "Here's hoping I can finally get rid of you. Since being marked by the wretched beast queen you put the whole village on edge."

Back outside Anna's first stop was to visit the head-maid of the castle to ask her to patch up her pants. The bottom of one was still shredded from the mangy white wolf's attack yesterday, and a few holes were forming on the knees of her trousers. Entering the grand castle through the service entrance, she sought the maid being wary of the guards, for if one caught her they would either throw her in the brig or back outside with the other scoundrel hunters. Despite, the two groups living and training the same area the two hated each other. The kingsguard wanted nothing to do with dirty lecherous heathens, and the hunters wanted the very same from the pride filled peacock knights. Ever since the first dragon sighting in Arendelle though the two groups put up with each until the issue is solved. Of course, that didn't mean if one was caught in the castle they wouldn't be hassled, or in Anna's case much worse being female.

Anna eventually found Gerda wonder along a hall. "Gerda," she greeted cheerfully using the sweetest voice she could muster, "Glad to see you on this fine morning.

The head-maid knew better and fought off a chuckle. The young huntress was always up to something ever since she joined the league. Quirking a brow, she asked suspiciously, "To what do I owe this visit from the future dragonslayer?"

"I need a patch job on my pants here, and also some parchment and a quill," she requested being as polite as ever.

Gerda gave the girl a once over, before letting out an exasperated sigh seeing the state of Anna's attire. "I believe I can try to do something with those hideous things, and get you the items you've asked for. Come on dear."

Anna nodded, following the shorter woman down the hall, and into a room. After handing off her dire trousers, she took a seat on a couch to wait for Gerda to make hopefully quick work. She smiled hearing the woman grumble to herself about the state from the holes, the rips, and the dirt. For the last two years after her mom died during a terrible winter storm the head-maid took after her to make sure Anna didn't get into much trouble. "Anna, these are not worth saving, perhaps another pair will suit you."

"If you say so, but can I keep them? They have sentimental value."

Gerda smiled, "Of course, I'll find you a new set and some parchment. Would you like me to make you a basket of food for your journey?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, I'm going to be out there in the wild unknown once again. Beyond the safely of the gate and the village. I must learn to live off the land, and forage for myself."

Placing a pair of folded pants, Gerda patted her head, and joked, "I shall pack you one anyone. Knowing you, you might fall in the water."

Crossing her arms over her chest, and blowing a strand of hair from face, she mumbled distraught, but begrudgingly whispered, "Thank you." Slipping and belting on her new pants Anna lounged back on the cough to await Gerda's return. Her thoughts began to wander off as excitement and anticipation swept her entire mind. This was opportunely she needed if she wanted to seek out the female dragon. Touched the hilt of her sword unsure what exactly she was going to do when she had to make her fateful choice. "Perhaps, I'll leave it up to destiny to decide what I should do."

Several minutes later, Anna groaned, she didn't expect Gerda to take so long getting her parchment or to make a simple picnic lunch. The doors finally opened as the clock chimed seven, Anna yawned realizing both the time and just how early she had been woken up. "Alright, dear," she held up a basket, "Here's your lunch, I made it special for my favorite young huntress, and inside is what else you asked for."

Anna jumped from the couch taking the basket. "Thanks Gerda, you're the best. I really don't know how to repay you."

"It's no problem at all, just promise me you will stay safe, and return in one piece," concern strained her voice.

"I promise _I'll_ come back in one piece. I can't say the same for my clothes." Heading for the door Anna waved before leaving. On her way out of the castle, Anna told herself she needed to stop by her place to pick up her crossbow, and a few other things.

* * *

Walking down the hill, into the woods, and down the makeshift path, wondering further from the safety of the village. She headed for the falls where she managed to track down the queen hoping to find a lead, but even she knew that would near impossible feat. It had taken her the past few months since rising from the ranks of chambermaid–a disgusting job she wrinkled her nose at, but persevered. Finally, after years of working from the stables this new job of her mapping out the area. She no longer had to shovel shit, and was free to roam about the woods as she pleased. A wide smirk curved her lips, and along with all those luxuries she was allowed to be sent on missions outside the village. Tucking some hair behind her ear, she knew why Duke was sending her out into the forest to update the map and hunt for the Dragon Queen. The streak in her hair meant she was marked by the woman and he hoped to use the girl as bait to finally lure Elsa out of hiding. Of course, his plan so far failed, apart from the quick glimpse of a stark naked Dragon Queen in the falls.

Arriving at the bank Anna removed her boots and wool socks to dip her aching feet in the cool water. Hiking since dawn to mid-afternoon her whole body ached. Looking around the huntress figured it would be a good as place as any to make camp. She doubt she would find the dragon around the place having been caught once already, but Anna secretly hoped to see the woman again. Getting momentary distracted by the sight of the sun dancing upon the water, and the cool breeze through her hair. Anna jumped, feeling something grazed the soles of her feet. Hugging her knees Anna let out an uneasy laugh. "Probably just a fish."

Standing up recovering her feet and she started to make camp. Pulling out a blanket and some rope from her bag, she tied the two ends between two close trees. Satisfied with her handiwork, her next task was food and fire. She found some thin line, a bell, and a hook in her bag. Getting a nice strong stick and a worm, put together her pole. Cutting a quarter of the string off and it to both the bell and middle of the stick. Then, she used the rest to attach the hook, and worm. Casting it into the water all that was left to do was wait for a bite. She eyed the basket glad to have a backup incase she didn't catch anything.

While she waited Anna gathered up some wood to make a fire. In the midst of doing so the bell rang. Rushing over to pick up the stick waiting for the slack in the line of taunt. She yanked setting the hook, but as she pulled it up Anna found no fish. Her bait still intact, she tried again. Casting off again Anna focused on the map until the bell either rang or she decided to try a different spot.

Finished with the wood she decided to wait to light it. Anna smiled, proud of herself. Most the hunters back the barracks told her, she wasn't worth much, apart from messing things up making it worse. "I'll show them that I can do this. Once I have the Dragon Queen's head on spit I won't be mocked anymore." She cringed hearing the harshness of her own words. Falling to the ground, she gazed at the white clouds above. "Ugh, how I can even think or say I will kill such a majestic creature? I don't even want to do this anymore, but I'm bound by this stupid oath. Actually, I do enjoy this: being outside the village. However, I don't think I can kill a dragon for something so petty as proof that I'm crazy or even worse for Duke to have its head mounted in his chambers. Everyone was right, I really am stupid for joining the league. I should have listened, but no I allowed my stubbornness get the better of me."

In the throes of misery, little did Anna know two red were watching her.

By late afternoon, Anna had managed to catch two fish. "Okay, one more and I'll get the fire going. Come on fish Anna wants a meal tonight." She felt a tug on the line, hooking it Anna started to pull it in, but the fish yanked back. Anna stood up willing all her strength and tugged only the beast didn't give and instead, dragged her into the water with a _splash_. Under the water Anna saw her rod sink deeper into the water, but retrieving it was the last thing on her mind as a large shadowy figure swam away. Coming up for air, she gasped crawling back onto the bank. "What in Odin's beard was that?"

Hanging her sopping wet clothes on a line to dry off near the fire. With nothing on her except for her undershirt, she started to cook her dinner. The sun began to set as she enjoyed her meal. Hearing a noise come from the woods around Anna grabbed her sword. It pounced out from the brush baring its teeth and snarling. Looking closer ,Anna recognized the white wolf from the other day. "Okay wolf, take another step closer and you will get more than a close trim," she warned.

To her complete surprise the beast sat on its haunches, tail wagging, and panting. Confused Anna kept her sword steady. The wolf ignored her and practically pranced over to her cooking fish. "Wait, a second mutt, that's mine." Not listening it snatched one of the freshly cooked fish and began to eat. "Fine," she gave up, "you can have the fish if you don't attack me."

Cautiously, she took a seat on the other-side of the fire and ate her fish. A few moments later the wolf licked his chops. Getting up, he walked over, sat beside Anna, who gave him a weary look. "Um, hello."

The beast leaned forward, sniffing her silk undershirt. Anna froze, withholding a squeak of fear. She had never been this close to a wolf except for when one tried to attack her. Muzzle still near her chest it glanced up yellow eyes meeting her teal ones for a second. Then, to Anna's utter shock and furthering her confusion, it licked her face. Before she had time to register what happened or even think why, the crazy hound had left the spot. It made its way over to her drying clothes, snatched the gray tunic in its mouth, and sprinted for the woods. Jumping to her feet, she made chase shouting at the wolf, but she quickly lost him in the thick brush. "You crazy wolf," she yelled between finding it insane and funny.

She headed back to camp as night fell around her. Anna didn't want to venture into the forest at night with known and unknown creature lurking. Prepared to stay up all night Anna picked up her crossbow ready. Around midnight she fell asleep, leaving herself vulnerable to the dangers that lurked in the woods.

* * *

Elsa busied herself with rummaging through her the book collection had acquired over the decades of living near Arendelle. Like most of her kind she was cursed with greed. It wasn't maddening, but it was still a minor ailment she hated herself for if she did give into the temptation. Though unlike most she enjoyed the wonders of human literature instead of gold and jewels. Elsa had acquired scrolls from the burned Lighthouse of Alexandria. Stories written by Shaolin Monks, Ancient Greek mythology, poems from scholars, and sonnets from singers far and wide. Decrees, treaties from old wars, and other legal document. Her whole cave had the world's history under her fingertips. One of her favorite things about the scrolls, books, songs, and poems she owned some told tales about a legendary dragon made from the ice and snow of the mountains peak. Elsa let a remorseful sigh. Centuries ago, she was revered as a goddess, now a beast hunted for glory.

A bark echoed in the cave as Olaf padded in to greet her. She turned stroking his fur and noticed the piece of cloth hanging out his drooling muzzle. "What you got there, boy?" she asked reaching out. "Can I have it?"

He dropped the item onto the floor, sat on his haunches and barked happily.

Reaching out, she picked up the cloth. Rubbing it between her fingers it was soft to the touch, and lightweight. Bringing up to her nose the Dragon Queen could smell everything, from the faint scent of the running stream, sap from a pine tree, dirt, sweat, and once again a familiar human odor. "It seems my little huntress has entered my domain once again," she purred. "I'm suddenly feeling mischievous, boy. Can you take me to where you got this?" Elsa inquired, scratching the wolf's behind his ear.

Barking, Olaf got up, and raced out of the cave leading his master to the girl, who gave him a fish.

The pair arrived at the clearing. Keeping out of sight, hiding behind the bushes and away from the crackling fire, Elsa watched the young huntress. The dragon was astounded to find the girl sleeping. _Aw, cute she has no idea of the danger watching her right now. Well, Elsa, I guess I can check out who's hunting me. It might_ _be worth a chuckle._

Out of the shadows the dragon stalked her snoozing prey. Reaching the tree she bent down watching the huntresses chest rise and fall in a sleepy rhythm. Rolling her eyes, _well_ _that was rather anticlimactic. I was hoping to scare her, but the poor tired human us out cold._ Heaving a sigh, _I suppose it will have to wait for another day. Though I can' let her sleep against a tree._ Gently, Elsa picked up the girl placing her on the makeshift hammock, and laying the tunic on her lap. One hand on the trees bark, she used the other to muse with the huntresses hair. Icy eyes grew wide in shock as she noticed an abnormality in the girl's red hair. _No, is that . . .?_ Leaning in further, ice started to crawl along the bark, as Elsa confirmed her suspicions. Under the moon's glow Elsa saw a single white streak in the girls' hair. The memory of her saving a young girl from a rogue dragon registered in her mind. _Oh god no, I marked her._ A sinister cat like smirk curved her lips, _then our little game has just gotten interesting._ Elsa started back for the woods with anticipation crossing her thoughts at all fun she and the little huntress were going to have.

Waking up to birds chirping, and the warm sun on her face, Anna lunged out of her hammock falling to the ground. She groaned, "I fell asleep." Something covered part of her head. Holding in front of her, Anna gasped, seeing it was tunic, "How did this end up here? That wolf stole it last night?" Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth Anna slipped it over her head already feeling better. "Okay, time to pack it up and head north. Since she's a creature of ice, north might be my best bet." Untying the top from one tree she stopped dead in her tracks seeing something out of place. There upon the bark of the tree she used for her bed was a hand-print. It wasn't just any hand-print, though, no this one was made coated entirely in ice. Anna's eyes light at the notion. "Or perhaps she might be closer than I imagined."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, no Elsanna, but I do promise there will be plenty of fun next chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Poised, still in the gentle cool breeze, Anna eyed her target with an intense glare. Holding her crossbow, aiming at her target of a pie tin from her snack, she shot, hitting it dead center. Lowering her weapon, Anna gave herself a satisfied nod. Her grouping was a little off, one arrow nicked the outer ring, getting stuck out of the tree. The other five were in the pan, but not where she wanted them to be. Reaching for the last one in her quiver, Anna took a second admiring the craftsmanship of her own handiwork. The arrowhead was made from iron – a metal she read about that afflicted dragons. The shaft made from a local tree, and at the end three black feathers from a swan on six of them. The one she twirled between her fingers through was special. Its tail feathers came a bird Anna had never seen before: a tiny little chirping nightingale that preached upon her window. It flew off, leaving three small feathers. They were smaller than most used for fletching, but Anna liked them, it made her arrows a bit different like her.

The bird to many resembled different things. For the ancient tribes it was a symbol of life and the leaving of winter. The guardsmen saw the bird as a sigh of death looming over them. To others a sigh of a lost loved ones spirit coming back as a bird to watch over them. While young lovers who might have witnessed the little song bird see the nightingale as a symbol of their blooming love. Anna wasn't quite sure what the bird meant to her. Shrugging figuring it might come to her later, her main focus was on a certain creature stalking the woods near her.

Setting the arrow in her bow, she inhaled, calming her heart rate down, and aimed for the middle where see imagined her target would be the most valuable. Finger on the trigger, just as she got ready to fire something trip her. Falling back landing on the ground, the arrow launched into the air and flew into the woods. Sitting up Anna groaned, "Ah are you serious? Okay, what tripped me up?" She looked around not seeing anything in the flat grassy area. Anna did find a tiny bit of frost on the tips of the grass. The young huntress fought not to squeal with delight at the prospect of it being the Dragon Queen. However, the idea of the dragon being so close made Anna suddenly think of something. "Wait, so does does mean she trip me?" Not lingering on her own question any longer, she stood up, her body shaking with excitement and worry for what might come out of the day. Slinging her pack over her shoulder, Anna started for the woods. "First, I'll find my arrow, then Elsa is mine."

Walking into the dark, deep, thick woods to retrieve her arrow. Behind her a chilling frosty mist formed in the area. Elsa stepped out a sly smile on her face. "Oh, my little lamb, it is you who will be hunted today. For pure sport and pleasure of course."

Trudging through the thicket Anna yanked her pants free of a thorn bush. Resulting in her falling to the ground into a mud puddle. At least she hoped it was a mud puddle. It was too dark to tell what everything was, and what could be watching her. Standing up, she felt a shiver run down her back. In the dim light she didn't see anything. Turning towards a dark part Anna could have sworn she saw glowing blue eyes. When she blinked they were gone. Wandering further the young huntress found a spot where a beam of light shone down, and sitting upon a pedestal of ice she found her arrow.

A chilling breeze blew past her, blowing her tunic up, and breezing through her hair. Glancing down there beside her and in through the forest was a trail. Not just any trail through, but one made of ice. _Am I really going to follow this trail that might lead me to my death by dragon fangs?_ Pondering her own inquiry Anna decided. Setting her retrieved arrow in her bow nestled against the white drawstring, she checking her safety, and set off deeper in the woods following the trail of ice.

In the bushed behind her Elsa lurked a mischievous smile on her face. "Humans are so much fun," she whispered with a silent chuckle. Ducking back into her spot she resumed tailing the young huntress knowing where they would end up soon enough.

Anna gave pause as she heard the howl of a wolf. She waited to see if she heard more, but it sounded like it was alone. Looking around seeing if she could find any sign of the wild animal in the dark thicket, Anna saw nothing, including her own bow. All she could feel was her fingers on the smooth trigger, hear the crunch of ice or leaves under her boots, and smell the faint scent of pine. Behind her she felt an intense chill slowly creeping up on her, while ahead remained a moderate cold due to the darkness. From time to time she caught wind of what sounded like laughing. Though she chalked it up as the birds mocking her, and not something else plotting an attack. Several feet later she lost track of the icy trail, but saw a faint glow of golden light up ahead. Not wanting to spend any longer in the spooky woods, Anna raced towards the light, and jumped out landing upon the soft lush grass.

"Finally," she breathed, falling to the ground glad to see the clear blue sky overhead through some tree branches. Sitting up Anna withdrew two rolls of parchment from her bag. The first, the map drawn many years ago by scholars from years past. The second her own. Taking a moment, placing the tip of her pen against her lips she compared them. There sat her hometown of Arendelle in the middle the older one, Anna noticed it didn't have a large gate around it, and the castle took precedence over the town. There were forest all around, streams, the northern mountain ranges, and little towns sat more near the north and west. All named from Arendelle to the Wolves Ravine in the snowy region, the Queen's Summit, where legend foretold a beautiful ice palace once sat. Looking southeast from the town Anna knitted her brows not seeing much named or really drawn. There was the river, she passed, but after that the forest, she just conquered was dotted with a few scattered tree markings, then nothing.

Anna's map started out a bit different, last night she drew the town gating it as it had been for as long as she could remember. The castle was smaller, and Arendelle itself was set off more to the edge since she had to create a map of the southeast. Drawing a detailed version of the river and the falls where she saw Elsa in all her glory. She took the opportunity to name it Goddess Falls after the most beautiful and possibly dangerous creature she had ever seen. Next, a few trees to mark the tiny wooded areas she passed, and finally the thicket, dipping her pen in the ink she scribbled a name dubbing it Dragon's Fang Thicket. Gathering up her things, placing them back into her bag, she pulled out an apple wrapped in a tattered cloth, and took a moment to enjoy it.

Tossing the core aside, lazily reaching into her bag, pulling out her canteen. Unscrewing the cap she took a sip, finding it empty. Standing up, picking up her gear, she started off for a water source, still keeping her crossbow close just in case. Following behind a few paces from an icy mist, Elsa brushed the twigs and leaves from hair. "Next time I'll lead her around the thicket. She whistled, and out of the shadows Olaf padded over. Patting his furry head, she gave him the okay, "You know what to do boy, bring our guest to the cave. I can't wait to see the look on her face, when finally we meet face-to-face." Watching the wolf leave her sight following Anna's scent, Elsa took the moment and transformed into the mighty dragon. Letting out a mighty earth shaking roar, she took off for the skies to await her cue.

Anna nearly fell into the stream she found as the loud roar of a beast caught her attention. Quickly, grabbing her bow, she looked and aimed towards the skies, her breath hitched as she saw the long blueish white tail of a dragon flying above. Knowing it was too high and far away to even attempt to hit it from her position, she lowered her bow, and continued to fill her canteen. With her nerves already on edge after seeing a dragon so close, the yip of a wolf sounded, causing to nearly jump fall over into the stream. Looking back, she met the white muzzle, and yellow eyes of a _very familiar_ wolf. "You," she seethed narrowing her eyes.

He barked and licked her face.

Wiping off the large glob of slobber from her cheek. Anna groaned, "That is nasty. What kind of wolf are you?"

The animal nudged and sniffed the strap of her canteen.

"Don't you dare," she warned.

It fell upon deaf furry ears, though as the wolf picked it and ran towards woods like it did last night.

On her feet, Anna pursued. "Not today mutt," she shouted. Following the white tail seeing it clearly in the forest of green and brown of the trees made it easy to find. Jumping over fallen trunks, and dodging rocks, until she lost him around a bend, where Anna stopped dead in her tracks.

Before her, she found herself in front of a cave, Anna paused, feeling a cold breeze from within. The huntress had a gut feeling she knew who lived there. She gulped, legs slightly shaking thinking this could possibly be it for her. Arming herself, she entered the cave unknown to what fate had in store for her. Flickering torches lined the cave walls providing enough light to see what may loom ahead. Deeper she wandered, watching for any movements among the piles of gold, jewels, books, and furs. She heard nothing aside from water dripping off a stalagmite, and her own ragged breathing. She stepped in a puddle and could see the faint outline of her reflection in the amber water.

In the back of the cave Anna saw a throne made entirely out of ice, and there sat her canteen. "Stupid wolf, leading me to my doom," she muttered, failing to notice her misty breath. Climbing up four icy steps, she reached out, grabbing the fur strap and waited for the worst. Nothing bad happened and Anna let a small sigh. "Okay, you got what you came here for, now time to get out before the dragon does, and considers you for lunch." Not daring to take the time to imagine the Dragon Queen picking her out of its teeth, the huntress headed for the exit. She stopped dead in her tracks though, as the sound of large wings flapping came closer. A blast of icy wing knocked Anna back in the throne nearly knocking it down on impact.

Scrambling to her feet, Anna could hear approaching feet steps coming closer. A light splash of water from the puddle came next. Her hands, fingers, and legs were shaking uncontrollably at the mere thought of the woman being so close. Deep down Anna knew she wasn't ready yet to face her again. Despite the cold wind perspiration beaded her forehead. A deep and alluring voice echoed in the cave, causing far more than fear to taint Anna's nerves. "I seem to have a little lost lamb in my den." Though Anna could not see it yet, Elsa smiled darkly knowing she was going to enjoy toying with the huntresses head.

Hiding behind a rock, Anna had no choice, but to wait the woman out before she could escape. Elsa's voice taunted her from around the corner. "You know my little lamb I can hear your heart pounding against your chest in a frantic flutter. Your batted breathes of fear and exertion. The most adorable squeaks coming from your parted lips. It's all truly. . ." In the fire's glow she could see Elsa's shadow on the wall coming closer, and closer. She did the only thing left, sliding to the other side of the rock. Anna withheld a gulp as she saw a wisp of blonde hair saunter around to where she just had been. ". . . _exhilarating_ ," Elsa finally purred.

Turning her head, Anna saw the light of day mere feet away. Inhaling she started to run as fast as her legs could take her. Her mind was on a single train thought, n _eed to get out. Need to get. Need to get out._ The little bit of light, giving her a hint of hope was overshadowed by the dragon woman. Large silvery wings blocked her from her exit, making the cave slightly darker and colder. Anna opened her mouth to utter a word, but even they failed her.

Seeing a glint of fang Anna swallowed hard. "I-I. . .

The dragon woman reached out caressing Anna's cheek. "Hello, my little lamb, we are going to have so much fun."

The huntress smiled and laughed nervously. Completely sapped of energy, she passed out in a shroud of darkness.

Elsa frowned, "I may have overdone it the theatrics just a bit." Feeling a bit bad, she picked up the young girl, carried to the pile of furs, and placed her there. "I guess our conversation will have to wait until you wake up, dear one." Spotting the crossbow on the ground, and the sword at her thigh, Elsa figured it would be best to hide them until it was safe.

* * *

Whistling from a harsh wind woke Anna up with a start. Looking around finding herself still in the Dragon Queen's lair, her eyes opened wide in shock. Giving herself a once over making all her fingers were accounted for Anna quickly glanced around, but didn't see head or tail of the woman. "Did she leave?" Anna asked, sounding a bit disappointed. Standing up, she searched for her weapons only to find them gone, even her sword. "This is my chance to escape," she whispered. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Anna picked up the only thing she could fine with a tip: a gold plated letter opener.

Watching her surroundings, Anna headed for the exit. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up from the cold, and the eerie feeling she was being watched. Arriving at the caves mouth dread laced her features seeing a wicked snow storm swirling. "I-I'm stuck here."

"Yes, you are little lamb," that familiar chuckle reached her ears.

Whipping around Anna met the light and amused filled eyes of the blonde woman. She remembered the ice forming under her feet as she walked when they first met. The way the air grew colder whenever the dragon was around even in the middle of summer like now. "You're causing this snow," she concluded.

"Smart girl. I thought using my powers would be best at this moment to prevent you from running away before I can warn you."

"Warn me?" Anna echoed, her grip on the handle tightened, and she took an apprehensive step back.

"Yes, I wouldn't lead you all here, to my domain just to kill. That would counterproductive of me. I mean you seem pretty intent on doing it with that tiny letter opener. Before you _try_ to stab let me explain _my_ intentions. If you don't like what I have to say, then by all means take your best shot."

A light shade of pink coated the huntresses cheeks, knowing the small object she held wouldn't so any damage. Besides, deep down Anna didn't want to kill the woman, and she could bet a months worth of chocolate the dragon knew this as well. Tossing her weapon aside, Anna answered, "No, you haven't done anything to earn being blatantly killed. I'll listen to what you have to say."

"I must agree with that. Glad, to know _some_ humans are understanding. Now, before we begin I think some introductions are required." Elsa bowed, "Before you stands The Dragon Queen, Master of Ice and Snow, Mistress of the Cold North Winds." A mischievous smirk crossed her lips, "Of course, when I do happen to lay out under me upon a fur skin or two I prefer to be called Elsa or your majesty."

Anna's cheeks darkened at the very thought of laid out underneath the woman and consumed with pleasure. Thinking back to just a few days ago when she pleasured herself mind full of the woman. Ignoring it, Anna quirked a brow, "Kind of cocky aren't you?"

"No, I think the title suits me quite well," Elsa shrugged. "Your turn."

"Alright," she replied, unsure exactly how to introduce herself. "I'm just Anna of Arendelle. I don't have any fancy titles like you."

"No, problem, dear, I have plenty of adorable names to call you," the dragon winked.

"Anna, is fine," she insisted

With no further reply or jest, Elsa headed off taking a seat upon her throne. "Please have a seat. I would conjure a chair for you, but you end up with frostbite on your precious ass before our talk is finished and I simply can't have that."

 _This woman is becoming insufferable._ Anna grabbed a stool and sat on it. She was taken aback noticing a dark express shadowing Elsa's face. Her eyes narrowed into slits and the room grew slightly colder. A bit concerned Anna asked, "Is something the matter?"

Blinking a few times, Elsa relaxed, "Yes of course, pardon me. I'm actually not used to having guests. Plus, I can get a little possessive with my treasures. A dragons curse."

The huntress understood having read about a dragon's greed, and that some people can become cursed themselves by it if they tried to steal anything once own by the beast. "So, what exactly are you going to warn me about? If anything I was warned not enter a cave where a seductive dragon queen may lurk."

"I'll get to that here shortly," she promised. Waving her hand a chalice formed, and she grabbed a bottle of wine. "Ah, wine from the great country of Greece," she sighed longingly. "They revered and respected. Constructed a temple to the great dragon goddess. They left offerings to appease me. Wine is still one of my favorites. Grapes, who knew. I do enjoy olives as well and dates. Ever had one, my lamb?"

Anna shifted in her seat, "No, I can't say that I have."

"Oh," that cheeky grin returned making Anna regret her reply. "Name a time and place, and we will have one."

Letting out a groan, Anna placed in her head in her hands. "Are all dragons like this?"

Hiding her chuckle and smirk behind her cup, Elsa took a second to compose herself. "My apologies, I couldn't resit the joke. No, not all dragons like me for most are unable to communicate through human speech." Anna frowned not amused by the joke. "That's not what you meant though. Most have a nasty habit of being smart asses, and some are cunning. Like myself."

"You seem to enjoy a bit too much," she mumbled. _Then again, I guess old habits die hard._ Anna played with her ragged hair. "Before we get off topic again, this warning of yours?"

Taking a sip of wine from her icy glass, she exhaled mist forming. Setting her chalice down, she rose from her seat, her icy gown swaying with the motion of her tantalizing hips. Anna couldn't keep her eyes off the woman as she leaned down, placing a hand upon the huntresses shoulders. Anna's cheek blossomed into a deep scarlet, in front of her sat the tops of Elsa's bare chest, rising and falling with each breath. Elsa started to play with Anna's hair, her fingertips gentling dancing along her scalp, playing with fire kissed locks, and the streak of white. "You see, my dear little huntress, not only are you danger to me, but to yourself as well."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. I get that I'm a danger to you if I had a weapon, but how are you a danger to me. Besides, the claws, fangs, icy breath – I guess you are rather fierce."

Offended Elsa stood, "Damn right, I am fierce, I am the Dragon Queen, and you had better remember that."

"I-I'll keep it in mind," Anna nodded rapidly fully aware of the situation she was in.

The dragon resumed her position heavily leaning once again in front of Anna. "Now, then back to my warning. From my understanding it seems I may have accidentally marked you when we meet the first time."

Anna scoffed, "I learned that the hard way, my village thinks I'm cursed by you and scorn me. They believe I will bring the downfall of Arendelle because of this white streak."

Elsa patted the girl's head softly, "Sorry, I had no idea it happened until yesterday. If had honestly known-"

"Wait, yesterday, so it was you brought back my tunic, and put me in my hammocks?"

"My you really are a smart and adorable human," she purred running a hand down Anna's face. "To answer your question though, yes, that was me. Olaf tends to be a playful wolf, but he's harmless. May I please finish this. I think it would be best for you to hear it, just in case."

"Fine, by all means."

Taking a seat in the girl's lap, Anna suppressed a moan, and shied away. Taking pleasure in the huntresses discomfort, Elsa continued, "Aside from your human companions constantly trying and failing, I might add to hunt me down. I also quite the reputation to uphold in the dragon community. If some were to catch wind of the fact that I marked a human accident or not it could put me in a bad position. Not like I care most of the time since most of my subjects are understanding. There is just one I'm worried about finding out about you. It could spell danger for us both." Elsa got up and rounded the seat, against Anna's ear, she whispered, "This predicament could be fun though, and I love the thrill of danger breathing down my neck."

Unable to take anymore Anna jumped up from her stool, and glanced outside where the snow storm still raged, "Excellent warning received. May I leave now?"

"No," Elsa replied simply. _I would have you here where I can keep track of you. This is going to be fun!_

Mouth agape Anna tried to form a few words. "I listened to everything you had to say, and I didn't once try to kill you. I wish to leave," she demanded rather childishly.

Elsa pretended not to hear, and instead sauntered over, pinning Anna to the cave wall. "I said no, 'cause you see my little lamb since I did mark you that makes you sort of my possession until mine or last breath." Anna once again saw a glint of fang, and gulped with sudden dread.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, another chapter and look they're talking though Elsa is quite the cheeky dragon. I kind of like writing her this way, 'cause sometimes I get tried of making her into some scared little animal. Okay, a few things, first I forget to address this last chapter my bad, this story is not G!P for two reasons. One, it still seems like a questionable thing in the fandom, I mean some stories are good and some are just ugh. Second, I like zero confidence in trying it. Next, the whole nightingale is more for symbolism reasons and less for realism, but I did do some research on them. Plus, there's a little story behind why I want to incorporate the idea. Sorry, for the long author notes, I'm trying to cover everything. Hope you guys enjoy and until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, I wanted to get up a few days ago, but I got lazy. Finally finished it, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A stick flew through the air, landed on the ground, picked up by a large mouth filled with sharp teeth, and brought back to the person who threw it. Anna took the retrieved stick covered in bite marks and slobber. Throwing it again the cycle began once more. The huntress sat on a rock still in shock about playing fetch with a wolf, who once Anna got to know Olaf better he turned out to be really playful. The other thing Anna couldn't quite get over is the fact that only feet away inside her cave the Dragon Queen—Elsa she preferred resided. Olaf padded back, but sat down to chew on his stick. A light breeze blew Anna's hair, giving her a sense of calm even through she didn't know what to think anymore. Just days ago, she doubted she would ever find the woman again, but there Elsa was an arrow shot away.

The dragon's words still rang in her ear, _makes you sort of my possession_. Most of the time the huntress had no problem protesting when it came to things she didn't agree with. Being stubborn had always been in her nature. Everyone in the village knew this. It's the trait she used to survive the men and training in the barracks for years. However, having someone as stunning as Elsa leaning extremely close to her, breathing heavy in her ear, and speaking in such a sultry voice made Anna weak in the knees and hot under the collar. She looked up at the thicket thinking about running for it and away from the face. Though she had an awful feeling, Elsa would hunt her down if she tried. "She'd probably punish me or worse keep me trapped in the cave using her ice powers against to create a raging snow storm again." Anna shuddered at the thought not liking being enclosed in tight spaces for long periods of time.

To take her mind off the memories from the past, Anna thought about her oath and her assignment. She could hardly fathom the idea of what might happen if she dared to return empty-handed after finding the woman. _What would say if they knew she was within feet of the long hunted dragon, but wasn't doing anything. They would wind up laughing, or mock her, or even worse, become infuriated at her for not killing the creature men including her father have died to find._ Unsheathing her dagger–the only weapon Elsa permitted her to have. Anna met her reflection in the shiny surface of the blade. Innocent eyes stared back, ones that still saw good in the world, and have yet to be tainted by certain evils. She could count the freckles dotting her face. Someone once told her they were as infinite like the stars in the night sky. She noticed how frayed and dirty her hair had become. Shifted uncomfortably on the rock, she started to feel a bit dirty. She hadn't taken a real bath in about three days. Sure a quick soak in the stream washed away some of the dirt, but that seemed like forever ago.

Laughter echoed from within the cave reminding Anna once again about her strange situation. For a moment the huntress had grown _too_ comfortable with a vicious creature lurking so close. Taking one last glance at her dagger, Anna decided to try to get the best of Elsa once more. After the embarrassment of being caught and pinned to the wall, Anna's ego had suffered a bit. Plus, there was no way she was going to allow Elsa trapping her in the cave using her ice powers all because the girl had been marked by the dragon go unpunished.

Heading towards the cave, Anna smiled, glad to see Olaf still chewing on his stick. Walking down the wide passage arriving in front of the icy throne, Anna frowned not seeing the queen there. Behind the seat there were two tunnels, one leading left the other right. The one on the left side was where the woman had let her stay, after forcing herself to lend Anna a few blankets for her to create a bed. Suddenly, she began to regret her idea of vengeance recalling how Elsa was kind, giving her food and water, though Anna a bit bitter at Elsa for keeping under lock and snow. Weighing the dagger Anna pondered. _Can I really murder someone who has been so nice to me? I mean, sure Elsa's a pain in my ass, but not the horrible dragon who could tear me to shreds._ Rounding a corner, Anna found Elsa standing in front of a mirror. She wore the icy gown Ana remembered from that day, simple, yet elegant. The ice crystals sparkled in the torchlight, her shoulders were bared to anyone and everyone to see, and the top half was backless giving Anna caught glimpse of the two slits on either side of her back. The huntress had a feeling was it where two large wings sprouted from when Elsa became a massive dragon.

In the midst of braiding her luscious snowy platinum blonde locks, Elsa smirked seeing strands of red hair in the shadows. _It seems like my little lamb wishes to play,_ she chuckled. "If you planned on attacking me, then you should have done so ages ago. Some words of advice my dear, your brief moment of hesitation will cost you dearly when facing an enemy." Waving her hand a blast of icy flew hitting the rock wall missing Anna by a few inches.

Jumping out of her hiding place, Anna growled, "Are you trying to kill me?"

A soft laugh escaped Elsa's lips as she turned around facing the huntress. Sashaying over she said seductively, "Oh, darling, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead before your next breath."

Anna gulped, her legs felt weak. What little bravado she had gained in her attempt to attack Elsa faded away.

The dragon reached out stroking the shaking girl's cheek. "Of course, I don't plan on it. You haven't wrong or betrayed me." A memory flashed before her eyes, _yet._ "I have an idea. How about, we play a little game?"

A-A game?"

"Yes, one of my personal favorites," she purred, backing the poor fearful girl in a corner. "It's the kind where you run and I make chase." _I don't think you will get too far, but I'm sure you'll surprise me._ "So, what do you say, shall we play a game?"

Finding herself against the cold cave wall once again, Anna asked suspiciously, "What's the catch?"

"There isn't one. Can't a dragon queen have a little fun? I've been so alone for sometime now. You have no idea how boring it can be."

 _Actually, yes I can._ There was mischief in her icy orbs telling Anna not agree. Anna knew she would regret her choice either way. _This woman is going to be the death of me. Who would have guessed the Almighty Dragon Queen would be as playful as a puppy?_ "Alright, I'll play your game," she surrendered.

A childish grin crossed pale lips. "Excellent! Here are the rules: you run, I'll count to twenty and seek. First, one to catch the other is the winner."

"Okay," the huntress responded a little unsure of how fair it is that her opponent can turn into a dragon. "No, using Olaf, though."

"I can work with that. No using weapons on your part.

The handle of Anna's dagger started to become unbearably cold. Frost stung her skin until she could no longer hold on it and she finally dropped it. "Ow, that hurt," she muttered.

Concern filled the dragon's eyes. Snatching the injured hand, holding it Elsa spoke softly, "You should be careful my powers can be quite dangerous." Without thinking she kissed the palm of Anna's hand.

The younger girl's cheek grew red. "I-I'm ready to play that game." _Her unexpected kindness took me by surprise._

"Of course," a twinge of pin coated Elsa's cheek. Moving aside to let Anna out, she added, "I'll start counting."

"Wait, will be the prize?"

That damn mischievous smile returned. Elsa replied. placing a finger to her lips and winked flirtatiously. "Oh, yes, there will definitely be a prize." Leaning against the wall Elsa closed her eyes and began to count. "One . . ."

Anna didn't waste any time making a mad dash for the exit and headed towards the thicket. She had mixed feelings about the idea of playing this game with Elsa, but it actually sounded fun and a bit terrifying. Running through the thicket wondering how much longer she had until she would wind up facing a large vicious dragon or strikingly gorgeous women. Coming out and arriving in the clearing, where the waterfall roared with life, Anna did the only thing she thought of, and jumped into the first patch of bushes she found.

Back in the cave Elsa finished counting. ". . . and twenty. Now, where did my adorable lamb run off too?" she purred. Outside the Dragon Queen sniffed the air. The wind blew from the west, but she could make out the scent of the little huntress coming from the east. Skimming her hand down her lithe, pale body her gown of ice melted, leaving her stark naked, basking in the warm sunlight. At the edge of the entrance, she removed her freshly done braid, hair cascaded down her back and shoulders like an avalanche. The large scaly dragon took the place of the dazzling woman, from the beast's mouth a loud roar echoed through the air, and flapping her massive wings the dragon took off for the sky enjoying herself a bit too much. Soaring around the sky, Elsa came to the clearing and sought out the girl looking for the slightest hint of her.

From her hiding place Anna watched the large dragon land. She felt the ground shake upon impact, bringing her to her knees. All her training became lost while the huntress looked at the beast. Icy mist floated into the air with each exhale the mighty dragon breathed. White claws dug into the ice coated earth, the beaming sun above shone upon its blue and white scales causing a slight glint. For the third time in her life Anna was in awe of the majestic dragon. She knew then and there that she couldn't kill such a beast, or the human form she took. Anna cursed under her breath, Kristoff's words echoing in her ears about how she made the wrong choice. Hearing the dragon growl, Anna wondered if she was found. The game they were playing had slipped her mind. _Even though I don't plan on hunting her for sport, but I can still do it for fun._

Elsa titled her head back sniffing the air. She already knew where the young huntress was hiding, but it was all part of her plan. Elsa had sensed the doubt in the girl's mind pertaining to mission her superior sent on. She snorted recalling the ruse Anna told her about. _Send the girl to make a map, but in reality they're using her to find me. A great dragon like me doesn't live as long as I have by falling victim to silly arrogant human traps._ Elsa turned her head facing the very spot where Anna sat, probably waiting for her chance to strike in some form of attack. Her gaze softened, _the poor thing probably doesn't realize she is just a pawn in this larger game of cat and mouse. Or the fact that if I ever meet my demise, she will no longer be of use to them, and will be wiped from this miserable world. A little harmless fun with the poor dear will do her some good, where it might lead to even I can't say, but hopefully it will be enjoyable._

Lifting up one of her feet, Elsa stomped it down, creating a wall of ice heading right for the bushes. The shards ripped it apart, but stopped right after tearing the shrubbery. Turning around, tail swishing to the left. Taking a couple ground shaking steps, the dragon looked down a glimmer of a smile formed upon her snout. However, as she looked down, she didn't find any sign of the younger girl. Perplexed and surprised by the sudden predicament, Elsa pondered where she might have gone to.

Anna had taken refuge behind a tree, her heart beating against her chest from a case of sudden excitement and the thrill of the chase. From her spot she watched the dragon look at the place she had hidden. She thought about climbing the tree, but scaling walls, cliffs, or trees weren't among her strongest skills, and the last thing she wanted was a large dragon or cunning woman laughing her tail off if she fell out of the tree.

A small snow flurry formed where the dragon stood, peeking around the tree, Anna could make out the darken silhouette of Elsa, and ducked back behind once the woman emerged. "It seems I have chosen my prey well. Not many people have lasted this long. Perhaps, you will be one of the few to turn the tables on this little game." Elsa rolled her icy eyes able to hear the pounding of the girl's heart. She found an odd sense of pleasure in the beating of the human heart. For a few seconds she didn't feel so alone or isolated in the vast world. Smirking the queen turned her back away from the tree, heading off in the opposite direction. _I'm giving you an opening, my little huntress. I do hope you take it._

Anna berated herself for becoming distracted by the hypnotic movements of the woman's hips. She saw the opening and planned on taking it before Elsa could know what or whom hit her. With little time to waste Anna left her spot, and rushed off to tackle the woman. Elsa turned around just in time to feel the full force of the girl's weight as they crashed to the ground. The dragon brushed a few stray strands of blonde hair from her face. She looked up into the huntresses face ready to congratulate her, but she paused, voice caught in her throat.

The moment was brief, but as Anna sat atop of Elsa it no longer looked like a harmless game between two companions. Instead, the young huntresses gaze held a primal urge of blood lust. The Dragon Queen didn't like how Anna's sea-green eyes usually filled with light were filled with a predators intent. It was almost as if the girl had a weapon in her hands Elsa's last sight might have been the flash of a dagger. Anna blinked a few times, looked down at the woman underneath her meeting a sly smile. Quickly, she removed herself from the woman, a shade of crimson coating her cheeks, "So, I guess I won?"

 _She is far too innocent for her own good at times. Makes me wonder why she would waste her life being a huntress._ "Yes, you won, my dear. Congratulations are in order, but first I could use a bath." Elsa strode to the water's edge, where once again her ice dress dissipated.

Anna averted her gaze, "Have you no shame, woman?"

Elsa thought about her answer, tapping a finger to her lip. "No, if it gets a rise out of you that's always a plus," she purred.

The young huntresses became ever the more flustered by the woman's consist teasing. She opened her mouth to protest, but Elsa had already taken to the water, creating a large _splash_ and water rained down on Anna. Rising to the surface, flipping her hair back, Elsa met Anna's gaze and a cute pout. "Don't be a prude, my lamb. Come on in and join me."

Anna wasn't shy about her body having spent time in saunas run by the strange, but kind Oaken. She had accidentally wandered into the men's bath at the barracks. She had gone for moonlight swims in the queen's pond on a dare. However, it wasn't about removing her clothes, it was more about the woman in the water taunting her. Anna, also wasn't going to deny being attracted to Elsa for some time now. Late nights spent imaging a moment like this seemed like a lifetime ago. To have such a situation in front of her felt so unreal. Taking deep breath, Anna began to strip off her clothes much to Elsa's delight. Anna wasn't going to take the chance of giving the insidious dragon queen any more reasons to tease her, so the huntresses took everything off expect from her small-clothes. The wrapping holding her chest fell to the grass and Anna finally stepped into the water.

Facing a smirking Elsa, Anna began to regret going into the water. "Glad you could join me, Anna. Don't worry your pretty little head, I have no plans to torment you . . . right now. So, just lie back relax and be at the mercy of the stream." Heeding her own words, the dragon took the opportunity close her eyes and take in the sounds, and _scents_ around her. Elsa like the natural Anna gave off, innocent, alluring with just a hint of sexual frustration. It was far too delicious for her pass up on now, what with the girl she saved from a rogue dragon all grown up and into quite the beautiful woman. These small moments would simply drift from the human's mind later on in life if things turn deadly, but Elsa these precious seconds meant the world to her.

Anna kept her distance from woman afraid Elsa would try something insidious. Stealing a few glances, she let out a sigh knowing what she was currently feeling was extremely wrong. From far away or during the silence of the night admiring was okay, but that is with a real person. Elsa is only half human and the other a dangerous creature. Deep Anna wanted to actually make what she desired work, but having a few past lovers, who broke her heart made it hard for her picture it. She didn't want to go through the same misery again if something happened to the woman during her time.

In the midst of their relaxing, a familiar and dangerous scent came across in the gentle breeze. _Hans_ , she growled. Glancing at Anna, Elsa couldn't allow the dragon to see her. For one the possibility of a blooming human-dragon relationship went against every rule her kind had. Two, the vile and insidious man might use the huntress to gain power over the queen. Getting out of the water Elsa gave the red an apologetic look, "Anna, please forgive me, but I have to do this in order to protect you."

"Wait, what?"

Before she knew what was going on, Elsa shoved her back into the water, and with a wave of her hand a wall of ice formed over the water and in front of the redhead. Elsa could hear her pounding against the ice. "Oh, silly me, I forgot she needs to breathe. Picking up a weed the girl could use as a breath apparatus, Elsa stabbed into the ice. "Perfect."

"What's perfect?" a distinctive purr asked. From the shadows Hans stepped out fixing his auburn hair.

"Nothing special, just the finishing touches on my new ice dress." She did a little twirl showcasing her icy handiwork. Of course to her it was just the one she normally made, but she had to keep his focus on her and not the river. "Still lurking around in the shadows I see."

"Well, not everyone can simply sit in a throne whistling a merry tune," he replied a taunting smile.

"Oh, I was unaware that I, Queen of Dragons needed help. I know what is happening in my own kingdom."

While the two rival dragons continued their back and forth, Anna used the tube to breathe cussing out the female dragon who stood above. _Damn her, and her trickery. What hell is she doing anyway?_ Through the ice she could make out two figures. The first she figured to be Elsa, the second the huntress couldn't quite make out due to a shadow covering their face. Anna glanced down, unable to see much below her, suddenly she was reminded of the thing that brushed her foot a few days ago. Slowly, Anna started to become paranoid about what could be lurking just below, and the tight space blocking her from the surface. A wave of panic clouded her thoughts and the huntress began to pound against the ice above her.

Elsa heard the banging and knew it was time to get rid of Hans. "Thank you kindly for your concern Hans, Dragon of Illusions, but I think it is time you allow me to my domain without your watchful and helpful eyes."

Hans noticed the ice on the pond, but kept a straight face. "As you see fit, my queen," he bowed. "However, I just wanted to warn, there are rumors going around in the forest about a human girl lurking around, and I know how awful they can be. Can't have the Dragon Queen being slain in her sleep, can we?" Hans turned around and began to leave before Elsa could utter another word. A dark smirk crossed his lips, knowing exactly how to take the Almighty Dragon Queen down.

Once Hans was out the vicinity Elsa quickly waved her hand to dissipate the ice freeing Anna. Breaking the surface, Anna gasped for air. "Y-You could have killed me," she coughed.

"I didn't though," she sang.

"Never do that again, or I swear there will be hell to pay."

 _Aw, the adorable human's threats are so cute. Though, I guess that wasn't one of my best ideas. I want to protect her, yet I almost killed her. I'm such a horrible dragon at times. I owe the poor thing apology._ "I'm sorry, I upset you. I promise I wouldn't do _anything_ you dislike," Elsa promised.

"Dragons," she scoffed, removing a strand of hair from her face. "Just who was that?"

 _Someone I need to shield you from, dear Anna_. "Just a fellow dragon, but promise me you will stay away from him, he is bad news."

"After meeting you, I have no desire to meet any more dragons."

Elsa dropped to her knees and started to stroke Anna's wet locks. "Good, 'cause along with being possessive I can be quite the jealous type."

Anna gulped being able to count four menacingly sharp canines in the dragon's mouth. The words once again echoed in her mind, _makes you sort of my possession_. The sultry voice Elsa used also followed, and for a split second Anna's imagination played a trick on her. She pictured herself underneath the woman, moaning her name as Elsa whispered low and seductive in her ear. _Who do you belong to, my lamb?_

"You, Your Majesty," she caught herself saying. Everything she told herself not to do or think flew out the window with that single line.

"What did you say, darling?" Elsa purred, inches from lips.

A dark shade of red coated her cheeks. "N-Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Elsa hummed amused. "Oh, before I forget, I still have to honor you with your prize being as how you won."

Nervous the huntress had a bad feeling this was going to end up being some sort of trick from the cunning dragon queen. "O-Okay, but no tricks."

The dragon rolled her eyes. _So much smarter than I took her for_ "Well, aren't you no fun," she pouted. "Alright, nothing sneaky this time," Elsa promised. _Ruined my plan to steal a tiny kiss from her, but I guess beggars can't be choosers._ Elsa leaned forward, a sly grin playing on her lips. Anna swallowed hard, feeling the dragon's cool and heavy breath upon her cheek. Placing a soft kiss upon the huntresses sun-kissed freckled skin, Elsa knew she was crossing the line then and there. If some did happen to see the revered Dragon Queen had appellation with a human–one who has been trained to hunt and kill her own kind. It could spell doom for both her title and the one person had come to care for.

* * *

 **A/N: I swear there is a plot here somewhere among the cheeky Dragon!Elsa stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Real quick something dies, putting here so no one gets offended.**

* * *

In the dead of night a large green and red soared through the air heading for the town of Arendelle. In the clear sky the full moon shone brightly. The dragon passed under creating a shadow upon the town. A young guard noticed this, he held his weapon so tightly his knuckles turned white under his gauntlets, he was shaking like a leaf, and his voice failed him. The young man reached around his belt for the dangling horn as the beast came back around. For a second he watched it memorized as the mighty dragon loomed overhead, flapping, watching and waiting. The guard tore his eyes away from the dragon, he put his lips against the mouth of the horn and blew.

Lights began to flicker in the houses of the town, the dragon hissed with pleasure. He waited for a decent crowd to gather, as well as some guards and hunters. Torches began to litter the ground, giving the village a light orange hue. Shouts from the men was music to his ears, the whooshing of arrows flying past him only add to sympathy of darkness. The dragon opened his mouth a dark smoke frothing out of his mouth, down his jaw. Rearing back his head Hans unleashed his attack coating everything underneath him with the black smoke. Inhaled taking sheer pleasures in the screams of torment reaching his ears. With his prey distracted the dragon landed without fear of being attacked.

In the shadows Hans transformed into his human form. While men, woman, and children shouted behind him, a sinister smile gleamed. Hans waited for the right time to come out of his hiding place. Outside able to still hear the cries and panicked filled shouts of the townspeople enduring his illusions. The clank of armor rushing down the street, all leading to the click of a door from inside the room. Hans could hear the man's heaving panting, and rushed steps. The chair pulled out, the clink of glass, and the nervous pouring of a drink. In the darkness the dragon smirked darkly knowing now was the time to put his plan into action.

Leaving his spot he approached the man's desk. "What a lovely evening for a dragon attack, right?"

The sniveling man looked up, glass shaking in his hand as he noticed the man in his room. Upon the wall the crackling fire had cast his shadow revealing the shape of a dragon. "D-Dragon," he shouted. "G-Guards, guards."

Hans smirk amused, "No, help will be coming to you any time soon. Not when I have your precious guards and hunters busy fighting their worst fears." He began stroll closer to Duke.

Falling from his chair, he reached for the dagger on his deck, crawled to the corner. Holding up the dagger, he pleaded, "Stay away from me evil monster."

Placing a hand on the man's shoulder, he purred, "I assure you I have no intentions of harming you. In fact, we both want the same thing: Elsa, the Dragon Queen dead."

Duke opened his eyes at the dragon's words. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Oh, you shouldn't, but help me out and we'll both get exactly what we want. You want her head on a spike and I desire her throne."

"I've sent my men to find that cunning beast, but none have. How can you do any better?"

Hans chuckled enjoying this human's paranoia. "I see Elsa whenever I feel like making her become weary of my presence. So, finding her, I can do with ease. However, I can't earn her trust enough to kill her, which is where you come in. It seems she has taken an interest in a human. To point of protecting them from her."

"Anna," Duke seethed. "I know that bitch would be trouble. Ever since that damn dragon queen marked her."

The dragon's green eyes light up at the prospect. "We can use this Anna to our advantage. A dragon's bond is their law, but if Anna can gain Elsa's trust enough and bring her to a place we designate we can finally get rid of her."

Tapping his fingers together, he was indeed interested in the idea. _Get rid of both that vile Dragon Queen and Anna pretty much at the same time._ "How do we go about this?"

Hans leaned forward and began to whisper his devious plan into the man's ear. Duke's smile only growing larger by the second.

* * *

The young huntress rolled over, shivering slightly in the cold cave, she reached blindly for something to cover herself with. In doing so, she managed to find a soft fleece blanket. She was met with some resistance as she yanked it closer, but once Anna freed the blanket she felt a little warmer. As she started to drift to sleep, a long mournful howl echoed in the cave. Opening one eye, she knew Olaf was upset ever since Elsa left to conduct her night patrol and didn't come yesterday. She thought about leaving while the going was good, but one look into the wolf's sad eyes, and Anna couldn't simply leave the guy.

Rolling to her back, Anna had her arm over her eyes. "Why do I care so much about a dragon, let alone the queen of dragons. Elsa can take care of herself, she's a mythical beast with ice powers. I shouldn't fret, but dammit, I can't help it. She's infected me with desire for practically my whole life. Stupid Elsa, and everything alluring about her."

While berating herself, she had failed to notice Olaf standing beside her, head lopped to one side. He let out a small bark catching her attention. Craning her neck, she met big soft blue eyes and the Olaf's cute innocent face. He nudged Anna with his cold black nose and whined.

Reaching out, Anna petted him, "What's the matter, boy? Are you worried about that evil, conniving Elsa," she teased.

The wolf snarled as if he understood her words.

"Alright, Elsa's not evil, calm down."

Olaf laid his ears down and started to nuzzle the girl's hand. He had grown to like her as much as he did Elsa. Olaf enjoyed Anna's scent and bright personality. He dropped down to all fours, he cuddled beside the huntress. Continuing to scratch behind his ear, Anna figured he was fearful for his owner as well. "It's okay boy, she'll be back by morning," she promised, "For now you can stay here beside me." _Hopefully she doesn't run into any kind of trouble._

* * *

Deep in the forest Elsa darted through the trees, leaping over streams, and listening to the crunching snow behind her. A hollow scream filled the night, sending a chill down her spine. The creaking and crashing of falling trees followed her. She could hear the light whistling of air drawing closer, quickly ducking three large thorns stabbed a tree. Standing up, she noticed the tree was slowly turning black. "Poison," she breathed.

In the darkness, she saw the glowing red eyes of the dragon pursuing her. The typical friendly forest dweller would never attack anyone being a harmless herbivorous. Elsa didn't understand why the gentle beast was attacking. All she was doing was her nightly rounds, checking on the inhabiting species of dragons. While seeking a group of snoozing Forest Screamers–they earned their name for their high-pitched cry that can knock over trees and where they live. She found the spot empty and torn apart. This worried the dragon, hoping they hadn't been discovered, as she continued to seek them out, over the course of a day or two. Suddenly, while she wandered about the forest, a battle cry called her attention. Turning around. she faced a Screamer only instead of gentle brown eyes these were red and filled with rage. Being the Dragon Queen had its perks and downfalls like other dragon's battling her for her title and throne. Elsa won every time, though proving she is the dominant one. These rogue dragons didn't seem to care who or what they hurt all they wanted was destruction. What struck Elsa as odd was that these incidents didn't start up until twenty, maybe thirty years ago, and she had no idea how the dragons were going rogue.

Another wail sounded out knocking over all the trees in its wake. Where Elsa stood was far too thick for her to transform into a dragon . . . yet. Elsa needed a plan to defeat the on-coming dragon before it could get her. She had to get close to it in order for the poisonous thorns to be rendered useless. The Forest Screamer was only good for long range attacks, not close combat. Looking down noticing her dainty dress was ripped, Elsa decided she needed better protect herself. With a wave her hand her dress turned to a thick icy amour and she created a sword. She didn't want to harm a fellow dragon, but in order to protect her kingdom and the fickle people living in here, Elsa had no choice. A rogue dragon could not be trusted to live not when it will attack without being provoked.

Taking a deep breath Elsa left the safety of her cover spotting the Forest screamer was a couple yards away. It charged to closer since it didn't have wings it jumping using its strong legs to get air time. Flicking its tail while blocking out the moon's light, sending dozens of poisonous spikes towards Elsa. Raising her shield she blocked most of them while the others stuck to the ground. She dropped it as even her own ice began to turn black. The Forest Screamer landed, letting out its ear piercing scream destroying all its path. Rolling out of the way to hide behind a rock, Elsa took a second to think. _I have to get closer, but it will do everything in its power to keep me as far away as possible._ Looking ahead, seeing the moon's light Elsa a plan formed. _It can't fly, but perhaps I can use that to my advantage._

Shedding off her armor Elsa ran towards the clearing, keeping an eye out and an ear opened for the opposing dragon. Once there she transformed into the massive white dragon and took off for the skies high above the Forest Screamer. Upon seeing her rising higher into the air, it began to jump atop of fallen trees to gain access to the ones it hadn't knocked down. Leaping from treetop to treetop until the dragon reached a high point, letting out its scream in frustration at the other dragon. Elsa flapped her wings disbursing the sound. Seeing the Forest Screamer got ready to launch its spikes, Elsa dove towards the beast to try and subdue it. In the middle of her dive the spikes drew got closer. Inhaling the white dragon breathed out a beam of ice freezing them solid. With her path clear until the spikes grew back, Elsa tackled the brown and green dragon to the ground.

Quickly, freezing its tail and back legs, she sorrowfully watched the beast struggling, fighting against fate. In a last attempt to break free the dragon used its short front arms, scratching Elsa on the side of her snout. She snarled in pain, but remained focused. Placing her foot upon its neck, the Dragon Queen saw legit pain in those insane glowing red eyes and heard it squeak. This was one of her least favorite and the most miserable things she had to do, but it had to be done to ensure the safety of the many. Closing her eyes Elsa applied pressure to the area until she heard the distinctive _snap_. Upon looking at the dead Forest Screamer, she let a mournful roar that became a human's cry as her dragon form melted away. Killing such a majestic creature hurt her dragon side to the point where she couldn't stand being one sometimes for days at a time. Stroking the beast's head Elsa whispered, "I'm so sorry."

On her feet Elsa started to head back to her cave, where she hoped a certain redhead was sound asleep. Glancing back at the dragon's carcass it reminded her of one she killed thirteen years ago. Three days she had spent tracking the rogue dragon after it had flown off in the middle of their fight. It wasn't until she flown near the town did she hear a childish scream and the beast trying to kill the human girl. Circling back, she wasn't fond of the adults who always hunted her, but an innocent girl meant her no harm and Elsa couldn't simply let her die. Landing she had no problem taking care of the rogue Rampager since she caught it by surprise. Of course, as it fell to the ground dead, Elsa felt immediately guilty. Hearing the girl's whimpering, she figured it would be best to shed her reptilian skin for something more suitable and kinder. Once in her human form, the girl calmed down enough to talk, but was still a little wary. Eventually, the girl did whisper a small thank you. The dragon couldn't say she wasn't curious all her interactions with the human species were only with adults, so she hadn't seen a child up close. Elsa dismissed the claims of her own kind kidnapping and eating human kids. Upon hearing the calls for the sweet girl beside her, Elsa knew better than to linger. Giving the girl a kiss on the head, Elsa left completely unknown to the fact she had marked the child. Before she could take off, the girl asked if she would ever see her again. Elsa answered with a remark to give the child some hope for the future.

Walking through the woods the dragon admitted to herself that she had never thought she would see the girl again. Yet, there she found herself housing not only someone she saved, but also what some of the more intelligent dragons would deem as their enemy. Elsa wasn't to concern for herself if one of them of them like Hans for example if he did find out about Anna, she could easily take care of the situation herself. No, Elsa was more fearful for Anna's life on both ends of the spectrum. _I can fake my own death or disappear for centuries at a time, but once Anna's usefulness is gone she won't get a second chance. The human race is extremely fickle to the things they don't understand._ The sun was starting to rise as Elsa spotted her cave, a smile curved her lips ready to see and have some fun with her little lamb.

* * *

Anna felt something heavy crushing her. Opening her eyes, she discovered Olaf had fallen asleep on top of her. Trying to get up was futile as the wolf slept soundly. "Olaf," she called, hoping to wake him. She frowned as he let out a moan and stretched out more much to Anna's dismay.

A low chuckle reached her ears. "I see Olaf has taken a liking to you, Anna dear."

"Elsa," she breathed relived to her the dragon's teasing tone.

The Dragon Queen approached, wrapped her arms around the snoozing wolf, and picked him up with little effort. "Olaf, you big lug, time to get off of her. You know I don't like sharing, what is mine."

On the floor the white wolf yawned revealing sharp teeth. He sat on his haunches, licked his chops, wagged his tail, upon seeing his owner, he let out a happy yip, tackled Elsa, and proceeded to lick her face. Free from her wolf prison, Anna sat up finding the scene kind of adorable. "He missed you a lot the last few days," she informed the dragon.

Pushing him off, he calmed down, laying down beside Elsa. Scratching behind his ears, she sighed, "I'm aware of this. He does this every time I head out to perform my nightly duties. I'm rather glad he has become fond of you though." A coy smile appeared, "The real question is, did you miss me?"

Anna blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Who, me? In your dreams Dragon Queen." Elsa quirked a blonde brow and had a knowing smirk. Anna's dismissive facade faded. She finally admitted, "Yeah, a little."

Elsa reached out, grabbing Anna's hand, pulling the huntress into a hug, she coddled the girl. "Aw, you were concerned for me. That's so sweet. This brings up so many possibilities for you and me to explore," she purred.

Unable to protest, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa surrendering everything she was told and taught to appreciate the moment. Surprised by the huntress sudden change of attitude, Elsa pulled away first. Anna glanced up meeting gentle blue orbs, the dragon ran her hands through her red locks, cupping her cheek. The lighthearted mood had been replaced by a new tension in the air. Her cheeks began to turn a dark red, her heart beating against her chest, biting her bottom lip, Anna knew her feelings for the dragon hadn't changed, and she seemed to only be getting closer to her. Something ignited inside of Anna, a feeling she had during of temptation when she thought about the woman before her. Quickly averting her gaze noticing the cut on Elsa's cheek. "What happened here?" she asked, pointing out the graze, hoping the dragon hadn't run into any hunters.

Elsa dropped her hand. "I was attacked by another dragon." Looking away the memory still fresh in her mind. "I-I had to kill it since it had become rogue."

Hearing the strain in Elsa's voice Anna whispered, "Sorry to hear that. It must be hard to take out one of your own, a creature so mysterious and beautiful."

Elsa smirked softly, knowing what exactly the huntress was talking about. "Well, actually these ones spend most of their lives on or underground, so they're not the prettiest things in the world. To answer your question, though, yes, it is hard to do something that is expected of my kind, but it must be done for the sake of others."

"Will you be able to still do such a thing on your own again when the time comes?" she asked sincerely. "I know your status as the Dragon Queen means a lot to you and to have come under fire for not doing your job sounds like a terrible thing."

 _Not really, there are just others who I don't want to have the title. Those whose hearts are black with evil and would not have the best interests for the kinder dragons in mind._ Elsa did feel a little offended by the redhead's words. "Are you calling me old?"

Anna groaned and backtracked, "No, I was suggesting I could help you if you need any." Under her breath, she muttered, "Even if you are an old, oversensitive dragon."

Elsa leaned forward, her icy breath ghosting over Anna's causing her to shiver. "Not even you can deny how stunningly beautiful I am. Besides, I have _centuries_ of experience in everything your little human mind can imagine"

Shoving the bold dragon away Anna grumbled, "I was just asking if you wanted some help on your night patrols. There was no reason to get seductive and point out how perfect you are."

"Glad to hear you finally acknowledge just must how you find me attractive." Anna became flustered unable to tell the devious woman off. Elsa laughed triumphantly. All of her joking aside, Elsa pondered Anna's suggestions. _She does seem to be good at tracking and being a trained huntress could prove useful. However, I don't want to put her in any further danger._ "We'll see how things play out. Though, I don't want anything to happen to my little lamb." She kissed the top of the girl's head, taking a second to enjoy to her natural scent.

Anna rolled her eyes at the possessive dragon. Elsa gave her a little flirtatious wink, causing the huntress to blush a light shade of pink.

Olaf sat up, his ears twitching, and he growled. Elsa's eyes narrowed hearing and sensing someone or something coming close. Howling a hunting call, Olaf took off towards the woods. Elsa followed closely behind leaving Anna to wonder what had gotten them in such an uproar. Grabbing her crossbow and quiver, she raced off to see what was going on.

Outside, Olaf reached the thing rustling in the weeds. He pounced fighting whatever was hiding, Elsa heard a grunt and yell of pain. From out of the brush the wolf dragged out a blond-haired man by his pant leg. Anna arrived out breath, unable to see who had been caught lurking about. Elsa picked up the intruder by the helm of his tunic. Anna's eyes grew wide in shock noticing who it was. "Kristoff, what are doing you?"

Ignoring Anna's word, Elsa hissed, "Who dares to trespass in the Dragon's Queen domain?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, I made plot and fluff. That's all I have to say. Until next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa's gripped tighter on Kristoff's tunic. "I'll ask again what are you doing here, human?"

Anna dropped her crossbow. "Wait Elsa, he's harmless," she implored.

Icy blue eyes glowed with frigid rage. The air around them became colder, frost formed on the grass, a chilling wind whipped through Elsa's wild locks. The beast was slowly taking over her mind slipping into animistic haze. "He smells like the rest of them," she growled, clouds of icy mist ghosting over Kristoff's face. "The men that seek me out for the thrill of the hunt. The ones, who desire to chop my head off to hang above their fireplace making me death some sort of prize in their sick contest."

"Elsa, please let Kristoff go," she pleaded one more. "he's just a big ice loving dork and my friend."

The name resonated deep within the confounds of Elsa's mind. Looking at the man's face there was something oddly familiar about him. Her anger faded and her grip loosened around his tunic. "Troll boy?" she asked, calling him by the nickname she gave him.

"Y-Yeah, Elsa, it's me."

The wintry chill died down as Elsa lowered Kristoff back to his feet. "Sorry, Kristoff, didn't recognize you by your looks or smell." Picking up his fallen hat, Elsa dusted it off, and placed back on his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's good to see you again."

Anna looked at both of them disbelief clouding her features, "Wait a second, you two know each other?"

Elsa nodded, "After a few hunters had managed to chase me to the edge of a snowy cliff up on the North Mountain, I took the plunge landing safely on the soft snow below. I needed a place to lay low for a while and knew the humans never ventured to the Valley of the Trolls, so they graciously welcomed me with open arms. There I met this small blond kid and his scrawly mutt, who loved my icy creations, and liked to slide down my tail while I was sleeping."

Kristoff rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, actually, that's why became so fond of ice. Seeing how much beauty and mystery there was to behold such a wonder of nature. I felt drawn to it."

"Are you sure you're talking about ice there, pal?" Elsa asked with a suggestive wink.

"Yes, I can't think of anyone who might be interested in a mischievous, overbearing, seductive dragon."

A light shade of pink coated Anna's cheeks, knowing that jest was meant for her. She glanced over avoiding Elsa's gaze. Smiling seeing that Olaf and Sven hadn't been affected by what had transpired between their owners. Anna looked back at Kristoff noticing he hadn't brought any of his ice harvesting gear. Upon realizing this, Anna found his presence here rather strange. "Kristoff, why are you? I thought you were leaving for the fjord soon?"

"Before Elsa here scared me, I came looking for you, Anna. There was a dragon attack last night on the town. There was something strange about it 'cause people were panicking when there was nothing happening. I managed to get out before anything happened, and had Sven track you down."

She stood there for a stood frozen upon hearing his responses. _I should go, but . . ._

Anna gave Elsa a sidelong glance. Eyes pleading to head back, she was enjoying the Dragon Queen's company, but at the end of the day they were still technically enemies and it sounded like her village needed her. Elsa frowned sensing the huntresses desire and hesitation to leave. "Go ahead, they might need you. I'm not forcing you to stay with me. Just remember, I'm always here if you need or wish to come back." _I can't protect you when you're worrying about your own kind. I know the feeling all too well._

Anna nodded, she heard the sorrow in the dragon's voice, but she tried to hide it. Crossbow in hand, Anna bit her bottom lip, leaning forward, she placed a kiss upon Elsa's cold cheek. "I will be back, I promise."

"Don't think I won't hold you to it either. If I have to I can also kidnap you like the fierce dragon I am," she chuckled.

Kristoff stood there kind of shocked by the endearing exchanged the two shared and the affectionate way they looked into each other's eyes. A small, knowing smile curved his lips. He was no love expect like his friends and family, but he knew, exactly, what was going between the Dragon Queen and the young huntress. Anna started to walk past him making her way towards the thicket. "I see you change your mind about how you feel about dragons," he said coyly.

She lightly punched him in the arm. "Shut up," she hissed. He chuckled at his flustered friend.

Olaf whimpered bowing his head. Anna paused, bent down and petted him, "I won't be gone long, boy."

He nudged her hand with his nose.

Anna headed for the woods and her village. She glanced back and gave a pair a wave until she came back. _I will come back to this place and to Elsa_ , she promised herself.

* * *

At the bottom of the hill, Anna looked up, seeing the familiar wooden gate, but as she ascended the hill she noticed a large hole in the wooden gate. She raced up the hill finding no guards, but people running around carrying various items to fix the wreckage. Walking about ducking under wood planks, dodging horse and mule driven carriage, she heard a man grumble, "Damn Dragon Queen causing havoc."

Upon hearing this Anna became puzzled about a few things. The first, why people were fixing roofs that weren't broken. A second man, she heard them complain about ice, but further inspection there was no ice on anything. "What happened here and what's wrong with everyone?" she whispered.

She wandered down the street towards the castle, hoping Duke might be able to give her some answers. The huntress began to feel a bit uneasy as if there were daggers being bore into her back. All work had ceased and all eyes of the villages were on her.

Whispers reached her ears. "I bet her father is rolling in his grave right now."

". . . fraternizing with that damn dragon bitch probably."

"She shouldn't be a huntress, she should be. . ."

Crimson coated her cheeks feeling ashamed hearing the hateful things people she had known most of life say about her. Arriving at the castle gates, she paused, noticing that for the first time ever the gates were closed and heavily guarded. Trying to get past a pair of guards blocked her path with their lances. "Halt huntress, state your business," one growled.

"I need to see Duke it's rather urgent."

"That may be, but after last nights attack, we aren't going to take any chances." He eyed the white streak in her hair. "Besides, how do we know you can be trusted, dragon bait? he hissed.

Frustrated with how she was being treated, Anna opened her mouth to retort, when a horse whinnied and a man barked, "Let my cohort pass, she is no threat to any of you. The Dragon Queen is the real issue."

The guards nodded and reluctantly moved aside. Ser Varrick rode ahead towards the barracks. As Anna passed, they eyed her uncomfortably. "We're watching you, so don't try anything funny," the one on the right warned.

"Wouldn't dream it," she mumbled.

Following the huntsman, he never turned to face her, but inquired, "What in Odin's name is going on with this town on this morn?"

"I don't really know, but it sounded like a dragon attacked last night. Yet, I don't see any damage, apart from the fence."

"I noticed that when we arrived after discovering nothing was happening in the north. So, people are running around fixing what isn't broken?"

"Exactly, ser." Anna found really strange that he was conversing with longer than normal.

"Then it seems a dragon did attack the village last night."

 _It wasn't Elsa, though. It couldn't have been. This, I'm sure of. She hasn't given me a reason not to trust her. She's a mischievous stinker, but she hasn't done anything wrong to anyone._ Getting closer to the barracks doubt crossed her mind. _How can you be so sure, though? Elsa has lived centuries longer than you. You have no idea how many people she could have slaughtered in the past._

Varrick's voice interrupted her plaguing thoughts. "I'm going to say something that most might deem me crazy for uttering, but I don't think _your_ dragon is responsible for the strange behavior of these citizens. There is another dragon just as dangerous I hear. His name is Hans, he is known as the Dragon of shadows and illusions. He is able to spread doubt and falsehood wherever he travels. Why he might be here? I can't say, but I hope for Arendelle's safely him and the Dragon Queen never become allies. It would spell the destruction of this town."

 _Elsa would never become associated with him, especially if it's the dragon she wants me to have nothing to do with._

Varrick pulled on the reins stopping his horse in front of the barracks. "I suppose you'll be seeing our commander to convince him of the dragon's innocence."

Anna began to play with her loose hair."No, not all, El-she's our enemy."

The knight laughed, it was rough as if he hadn't done it in forever. "Anna, even I know how false that statement is coming from you. Despite your desire to be a huntress hell bent on slaying the Dragon Queen, I like most know the truth that your heart is both too pure and already in her icy claws. Well, whatever your intent truly is with Duke, I'll say this, I hope the next time we see each other, you won't be on the wrong end of my sword." Whipping the reins, he entered the barracks leaving Anna to ponder his dark warning.

She knew deep in her heart what had said the knight was indeed true. Why she kept lying to herself anymore, she had no idea. Perhaps she hoped by telling herself the lie that she wanted to kill Elsa, then maybe she wouldn't grow attached to the dragon when they met again.

Shaking her head, Anna headed off for Duke's house. She rose her hand and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened causing her to come face-to-face with the large nose of the man. "I told you men to leave me-" he paused, meeting teal eyes and vibrant red hair. _Oh, she's here sooner than expected._ "Please, my dear girl come in. I actually have a few things to discuss with you."

Feeling suddenly weary, Anna walked into the man's cabin. The atmosphere felt different than the last time, darker, ominous. Further down the hall, Anna had the feeling something or someone was watching her. It sent a chill down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up in the anticipation for might lurk around the corner. She thought for a second she heard breathing in her ear, and when she looked over to see what was there only to see shadows, she could have sworn they had moved. Laughing nervously to herself, she sighed, "It's nothing Anna, you're just feeling a bit on edge after learning that someone is playing tricks trying to frame Elsa."

Entering the study, Duke called, "Take a seat won't you. Can I offer you a cup of tea?" he asked unusually cheerful.

Taking a seat facing the dragon's head once more, Anna averted her gaze, unable to help, but imagine it as Elsa's for a split second. "Of course," she answered quickly.

He poured some tea into both cups. "Cream? Sugar?" he offered, holding a sugar cube.

Anna reached out for the saucer and sugar, "I can handle it myself."

He smiled slyly, "Oh, I know you can. I didn't send you out to the woods to refresh the map for nothing." Taking a long sip of his tea, he asked, "How is that going by the way?"

Anna lost her grip on the cups handle causing it to the drop to the saucer with a _clack_. She had completely forgotten about the map over the last couple of days. "F-Fine," she lied.

"Good, good. While on your excursion have you seen anything or _anyone_ interesting?"

"No, nothing but trees."

"I see." Sipping his tea once more, he asked behind the rim, "Then, why have you returned if you have nothing to report?"

Anna choked on the drink she had just taken. "I heard the village had been attacked by a dragon last night, and I-"

Setting the China aside, Duke sat back in the chair, the fire casting a dark shadow over his face. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? I'm sure by now, you have figured out that I didn't send you into those woods for an iridescent map. I have no doubts that you have indeed found the Dragon Queen and have probably gotten friendly with her. Am I right?"

The young huntress swallowed hard knowing she had been caught. In her head, she began to think up a lie, or and excuse. Something to protect Elsa. "I have no-"

"Don't bother with your petty lies, Anna, I know better. As your superior I demand you answer me with the truth."

Anna weighed her options. She didn't want to say anything knowing what will happen if she revealed the whereabouts of Elsa's cave. She wondered for a second, why she couldn't be heartless and just let the damn sexy, sassy dragon be hunted down like a wild animal. She shook her head, knowing it might cost her everything and what little respect she had, but she wasn't about to let the only who showed general concern for her to die. "No, I won't tell you if I may or may not have seen the Dragon Queen."

 _It seems that male dragon was right._ "Your loyalty to this dangerous dragon, who you know nothing about is infallible, then? So, much so that you give up any hope of remaining safe behind this gate and in a community of people, who provide the common folk and your safety?"

Anna didn't answer.

"Then allow me to propose a deal to you if you will. I have grown tired of sending my men out to hunt dragons. I believe it is time to move on, for the people's sake. They live in fear each and every day of a mighty dragon coming to attack just like last night. However, there is a problem: the Dragon Queen. The native ones won't move on without their queen's consent. Now, I know just like the rest of the town that you have a bond with the beast. That means you are and have probably been closer to the creature than anyone else. So, here is what I'm proposing, you have until the next full moon, one month to be exact to either kill the dragon with her head as proof, or somehow convince her to leave this land forever. How you manage to do accomplish the latter? I don't care."

Anna was unsure how to respond. Her thoughts became rampant. She was being used in order to get rid of Elsa. "This is insane," she yelled. "Why is forcing a legendary creature out of their homes so important to you?"

"To put it simply, in order for us to move on to a brighter future and survive, we must get rid of things that both hold us back and threaten to eliminate us."

Outraged Anna got up from her seat, at the door, she said smugly, "Thanks for the tea, s _er_ , but I'm afraid I have somewhere else to be now."

"Anna, one last thing. Think of this as a test of your loyalty. If you fail to sway the dragon, she will wind up being killed and it will be your fault. However, if you decide to slay her, then you've betrayed the beast and what little trust she might have gained in you. Either way, if you ever decide to come here don't expect anything else except for disdain and scorn. The townsfolk are fickle and you know this. The white in your hair is proof of this."

"Well then, as you say this is my burden to bear, and whatever I choose I know it will be the right decision, even if it's to your dissatisfaction." Anna left slamming the door behind her.

Duke glanced over to the corner, where Hans stood in the shadows. Stepping out he clapped slow and sarcastically. "Excellent, I believe the naive girl bought the story."

"Do you think she will go for such a thing? Anna's actions can be rather unpredictable."

Hans shrugged, fixing his gloves. "Honestly, it doesn't matter to me what she picks, though I have a feeling she'll try to convince Elsa to leave or dare I say try to protect her. That would be laughable. Either way when I know Elsa is truly vulnerable I'll kill her myself and take her place. You can do whatever you see fit to the girl."

"When exactly will the real plan unfold, then?"

"A month as we agreed upon. That will give you time to train your men, though I doubt we won't need it a little bit protect wouldn't hurt. Especially, if Anna tries to play knight and make a feeble attempt to save the bitch. 'Cause a dragon will do _anything_ to protect the things they treasure most, even risk their own life in the process." He paused a memory flickered past his eyes. "For a dragon's greed is one of our true downfalls."

* * *

Walking down the street, Anna kicked a pebble absentmindedly, her thoughts buzzing repeating every taunting word Duke had said. _Convince or kill Elsa,_ continued to echo in her ear. Pausing at the end of the street, she noticed the town was back to normal some people scratching their heads wondering what was going on, but still one thing hadn't changed. They were still blaming the Dragon Queen. "I wish someone would finally slay that beast," a man muttered.

Bowing her head, Anna left the village once again to head back to Elsa's cave still wondering how she was to inform Elsa about the possible impending doom coming her way. A glimmer of a smile curved her lips. "She'll probably laugh it off as some petty threat, or she'll divulge into some epic speech saying how she is the all Powerful Dragon Queen, and no tiny human can defeat me, my little lamb."

Arriving at the thicket, Anna found it easier to traverse than the times before. Sooner than she realized, she exited seeing Elsa's cave. Kristoff and Sven had already left. Olaf was low in the grass prowling something in the tall weeds. She found Elsa sitting on a rock a scroll in her hands. Anna tilted her head, noting the way the sun shone off the woman's hair. The radiant glow behind the dragon was like an aura only reserved for a goddess. She looked like she was in element, regal like the queen she is, but with a calming presence that Anna had experienced many years ago. Elsa may be a ferocious beast that breathed ice, but Anna knew she couldn't bring herself to ever kill the Dragon Queen. Despite the years she spent training to do just that. The lies she told herself to convince herself that Elsa had to die. In Anna's mind murder was not an option. _I can't do it. I'm going to have either sway her to leave, or protect her. Ugh, she's really got me wrapped around her damn claw, and I bet she knows it too._

Leaving the shadows of the thicket, Anna headed towards the cave. Olaf stopped mid-pounce upon seeing the redhead. Sitting on his haunches, tail wagging, Anna ran her hand over his head as she passed. A light wind blew through Elsa's hair, sensing something wrong in the air, she glanced up from her scroll meeting Anna's gaze. A wave of elation washed over her, _she did come back like she promised._ Standing up the dragon offered her a smile, figuring she would wait until later to pounce the huntress and hug her. She frowned, though upon noticing a hint of sorrow in her teal eyes, Elsa began, "Anna, is something the matter?"

"Yes, we need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, finished chapter 7. Working on updating more stories since yesterday my vacation finally started. Another reason why I got around to working on this fic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, got around to doing this chapter and there's plenty of fluff and goofy dragon antics. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna tossed and turn on her makeshift bed as she attempted to get comfortable, and relax her restless mind. Elsa's chilling mocking laugh still echoed in her ears. The memory of what had just transpired several hours ago came back to her in the darkness and dreamless sleep. " _Elsa, we need to talk." The words were heavy on her tongue._

 _Putting on her best serious face, Elsa responded, "Go ahead, I'm here for you."_

 _Anna gulped, inhaled deeply and exhaled through her nose before beginning. "I come bearing a message for you from Duke. He states you need to leave here either by my convincing or on your own accord and to take the other dragons with you in one months time or face his army." Anna paused biting her bottom lip, preparing herself to add that she was going to do everything she could to protect the Dragon Queen._

 _Before she could though Elsa's resolve melted, and she began to laugh. Anna stood there shocked by what she heard. Sounds of amusement lasted for a couple minutes. Elsa finally stopped once she saw the distressed look upon her lambs face. Wiping a tear away from her cheek, she calmed down enough to speak. "I'm sorry, my dear, I know this may sound quite severe to you, but I simply can't help myself."_

 _Noticing how nonchalant the dragon was acting towards what may warrant her death in the near future angered the huntress. Frustrated Anna rose her hands into the air. "This isn't funny your life is in danger, he's going to have an army come after you with swords, arrows-"_

 _The dragon leaned forward, placing a finger upon the frantic girl's lips. "Have you forgotten I can transform into a ferocious dragon at any time of my choosing, my dear Anna?"_

 _The huntress shook her head._

" _Aside from my dragon form I'm not afraid of whatever this man and army have in store for me," she said calmly. Elsa moved her hand from Anna's lips and to her cheek._

" _You're being stubborn and acting overly confident in your abilities," Anna muttered. "You have no idea of what horrors he has planned for you." Her mind wandered back to the dragon head mounted on the wall. She reached up touch Elsa's hand upon her face._

" _Yes, I am quite hard headed as well as you are, but I'm also sure since I have seen it_ all _before."_

 _Anna asked, "How can are you so sure of yourself?"_

" _When you have lived as long as I have, you see the patterns the world and time offers. Men like your Duke are only after my head to show off as his prize. To either hang upon his wall, put on it a spit to showcase to invaders and citizens, or add my horns to his helmet to ride into battle letting everyone know he is the slayer of the Dragon Queen. I've seen it all, my dear Anna. From the rise of a civilization to its fall. People coming to make it last only to have it snatched away by death or revolution. New counties being discovered by people in ships. I've seen wars won and lost. I've seen men return filled with triumphant from victory on their back or carried home in caskets to grieving loved ones. I've seen lovers live happily ever after, and I've seen them torn apart by death. I've traveled the world twice over only to see it all happen again and again. However, none of these are the reason why I refuse to let some petty man dictate my life."_

" _Then why?" the huntress asked, trying to figure out why Elsa make an over dramatic speech to begin with._

" _Someone's got to be here for the other dragons. I am their queen, I must protect them. From the smallest rock dragon to the ones lurking in the fjord. The majestic beasts who soar the skies to the dragons who stalk in the shadow of the night. I will remain their queen until I am dead or unable to do my duty. I will continue to protect them from any and all dangers. Whatever comes my way in the near or distant future, I will gladly face for the sake of my kind. For you see, my silly human it's not the things that I have already seen that I fear. No," she said running a finger through Anna's hair lingering on the streak of white. "It's the few things I haven't truly had the pleasure to experience yet that I fear."_

 _Anna leaned back, causing Elsa's hand to fall. She tried to form a coherent sentence to say how she really felt, but the right words failed her. "So there's no chance in hell to convince you otherwise?"_

" _No, there isn't. A queen does not run away from her kingdom or subjects, and if you can't understand this, Anna then I don't think this arrangement will work," Elsa said solemnly, causing in a slight change in her voice. The dragon rose from the rock. "I think I'm going to go catch dinner. How about you go start a fire. I'm thinking fish tonight." In a blink of an eye Elsa had shed her human form and took flight into the air as a large white dragon._

 _Anna watched her tail disappear behind a cloud. Falling to the ground, she sighed, "Did we just have our first fight?" She reached towards the sky, "I never told her that I don't want to see her get hurt and that I've come care about her." Angry at herself, Anna stood up to go find some firewood. "I really must be a terrible huntress if I managed to fall in love with my enemy."_

The sun rose and as Anna began to stir, she felt something looming over her. A chilling wind brushed her ear and cheek, a soft voice whispered in her ear, "Anna, time to get up your queen demands it."

"It's too early, your majesty," Anna grumbled.

A flicker of mischief gleamed in her blue eyes. "Keep calling me that and I might have to reward you in the _best_ way possible," she purred.

Coming to her senses, Anna grabbed the knife under her pillow, and tackled the thing to the ground not realizing just yet it was Elsa. Placing the blade upon the dragon's throat and gripping tightly onto the icy outfit. Opening her eyes Anna groaned, "Dammit Elsa, don't you know any better than to sneak up on people while they're sleeping."

"Nice reflexes," Elsa applauded.

"Ugh, by the gods, you're such a tease."

The dragon clicked her tongue, "Oh my dear little lamb." Before Anna could react, Elsa had flipped them over straddling the huntress. "You have no idea how much of a tease I can be."

A dark red blush coated Anna's cheeks. Quickly changing the subject she asked, "Is there a reason why you decided to wake me up?" _I thought you were upset with me after yesterday. We hardly talked during dinner and last night before we went to sleep there was nothing except for awkward silence._

"I have done some thinking after our little disagreement yesterday. There are a few things I wish to further say about the matter in question. First, I am sorry. I know your intentions for me are pure, and I understand fully about the dangers that lurk ready to strike me down at any sign of weakness."

Anna already knew this. Her years of training taught her that in order to slay a dragon one must either overpower it, wear it down, or attack while it's distracted. Yet, she also knew a creature like Elsa wouldn't run away from a fight leaving others to perish. "I am also sorry for assuming you would simply leave at my command."

"You have nothing to apologize for Anna, I don't expect you understand what I mean. That is why I'm going to show you."

Confusion coated Anna's expression. "What exactly does that mean?"

Rising to her feet, the morning sun glowed behind Elsa bathing the Dragon Queen in an orange and yellow hue, her voice was filled with vigor and words had a powerful force behind them "Anna, Huntress of Arendelle, will you do me the honor being your guide, teacher, and loyal ally and permit me to show you all the secrets and knowledge about dragons I know?" Elsa held out her hand, icy orbs alight with enthusiasm.

Anna looked at Elsa's hand and the joy written on her face. There was something rather infectious about the dragon's smile with just the tiniest bit of fang showing. The tip gleamed reminding Anna that beneath the surface, hidden behind a humanly façade was in fact a dangerous beast. One who could if she felt so inclined to, scared, or threatened, can kill the young huntress. However, Elsa didn't give Anna a reason not to trust her. The Dragon Queen, despite having a horrible reputation about her kind has done nothing that would encourage Anna to slay the magnificent creature. She reached up taking Elsa's hand, and rose to her feet. "I'll gladly take you up on the offer." _I'm way too attached to you now to turn back at this or any moment._

"Excellent, I suggest you pack whatever you may need including your weapons for will be leaving shortly," she announced.

"Wait, what? We're leaving the cave?"

"Yes, the things I wish to show you can't be done hanging around here." _Besides, if we continue to stay in this cave with the possibility and threat of death looming over our heads, I refuse to allow any harm to happen to you. Even if you are human and most can't be trusted. With you, Anna, I'll see what might transpire during this month and will be forced to accept the outcome. Whether we become entangled and fall victim to love or be mocked by the cruelty of human nature. "_ Does that bother you, my lamb?"

"N-No, but what about Olaf?" The wolf chased his tail oblivious to the conversation.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving him behind. He would miss me–us. He never learned how to properly hunt, though I've tried multiple time, but to no avail. Olaf is nothing than big puppy whose family left him to die in the wild. He's more than a pet, he's part of my family so where I go he goes. Besides, he loves one of the places we are going to."

Crossbow in hand Anna gripped it tightly, she looked away from the Dragon Queen. "I understand what it's like to be unwanted. To the point where the only way to make something of yourself is to become rash and find a means to survive. Even if it puts in danger and you slowly lose your sense of self to the point where you don't recognize yourself anymore.

"Is that why you became a huntress, as a means of survival?"

"It's one of the reasons, but the main one was to find you, Elsa." She offered the dragon a shy, but warm smile, which Elsa returned.

She hummed amused to hear the young huntress say this out loud without a hint of disdain in her voice as she had in the past. "Glad to hear that actually. Now, get packed, I would like to hit the skies before afternoon the place where we are going to first and staying for a while will take half a day even by flight."

"I've always wanted to ride on the back of a dragon!" Anna exclaimed. Her voice echoed in cave, allowing her to hear how childish she sounded at the prospect of riding a dragon. Playing with the ends of her hair, she attempted to regain her composure. "Yes, I'm almost ready."

"Somehow I knew you would say that, my lamb. I'll meet you outside whenever you're ready," she winked before heading out.

She slipped her crossbow into the rucksack, along with the quiver, and a few other belongs of hers. Tying her rucksack up, she looped her sword around her belt, and finally picked up an iron dagger. The last possession her father had given her before dying by the claws of a rogue dragon. She tried not to think about it too much the pain mixing her childhood dream of meeting the Dragon Queen again. The huntress had a choice to make. She could still cling to the past, her duties, and training that still resonated in her ears. Choose to take the dagger and have the shadow of mistrust tailing her and take the opportunity if one presented itself to her and kill the Dragon Queen for good. Her other choice was to leave it behind allowing her to continue to trust Elsa. Running her hand through her hair, her fingers stopped at the cold strands. The very symbol of the bond she had and is still forming with said dragon. Anna made her fateful and hopefully right choice. Dropping the dagger onto the pile of gold, she slung her rucksack over her shoulder, and walked out only to find herself face-to-face with a large white and light blue dragon.

"Oh," she breathed, her breath misting in the dragon's chilling presence. "I actually forgot for a moment you can turn into a massive dragon."

Elsa merely rolled her eyes.

Olaf raced out after her barking and trying to nip the snowflakes falling around. Anna walked over to the dragon's side marveling at how the white scales shone under the sunlight, but were as tough as diamonds. All of sudden she started to feel a bit nervous about the whole flying on the back of an extremely mischievous and still somewhat vicious dragon. _Aside from all that, how am I supposed to get up there?_

In an instant Anna let out a small squeak upon feeling something wrap around her waist, she came to realize it was just the dragon's tail. The dragon picked her up with little effort, and set Anna softly onto her back. Elsa turned her head so she could see the huntress, worry on her face. The dragon let out a soft growl calling the huntresses attention. Anna glanced over finding herself once again fascinated by how large and gentle Elsa's glacier eyes were even in her dragon form. _I'm not going to let you fall. I care too much about you to ever allow to happen, my little lamb._

A loud ear piercing roar resounded from Elsa as she rose onto all fours, and took off for the skies. Anna hugged both Olaf and the dragon's neck to keep from falling off as Elsa took off jolting her from her seat. The wind rushed through her hair, cold, untamed, wild, and free just like the dragon herself. Once the white beast leveled off, Anna sat up, pushing her hair out of her face, she gasped at the sight before her very eyes.

She found herself staring at a never-ending sky filled with wisps of white clouds drifted around them. Below, the ground was a sea of green from the vast forest. Turning back the huntress smiled seeing Olaf racing around snipping the air. To her right a large massive shape rose beside them soaring paying them no mind. Anna gasped in amazement as she took in the sight of another dragon closer enough, she could count its sky blue and white scales. The beast glanced over, upon seeing Elsa and bowed its head, which the Dragon Queen returned. To Anna's surprise more dragon's just like the first began to arrive out from their cloud covers. The magical atmosphere was truly splendid and absolutely spellbinding. _If this is a dream I don't want to wake up,_ the huntress beamed.

A few hours into the flight, Elsa craned her neck around to glance at the pair. Anna met her gaze there was a glimmer of mischief, Anna gulped noting the familiar glint. Preparing herself, Anna once again grabbed onto to something just as Elsa dove flying towards the ground. A lake below grew closer and closer, and she thought they about to crash, but right at the last second, Elsa pulled up skimming a large wing along the water. Soaring back into the sky and once her heart stopped pounding against her chest, she let out a scream of delight as the North Mountain drew closer.

* * *

Slowly, the dragon began to lower down to the snow covered rocks. Once the veil of clouds disappeared Anna noticed a structure just ahead. She couldn't quite make out what it was due to the sun's glare. She wouldn't have to wait long though, as Elsa finally landed on a snowy path. Once the huntress and Olaf dismounted, Elsa reverted back to her stunning human form in a blink of an eye. She finished her hair after freezing her bangs to keep them in place. Looking at Anna standing in the middle of the area, she sauntered over snaking an arm around the huntresses waist. Against her ear, Elsa whispered, "Well, we're here, my home away from home."

Anna stood there awestruck by what she saw looming over them. She'd never seen anything like it before in her life: a castle made completely out ice. Feeling Elsa's cold breath on her ear, she shivered, remembering that the dragon was standing there with her. She regained her voice, "Did you make this, Elsa?"

"Do you know of any of other majestic creatures, who can control and conjure ice and snow?"

"Well, you're the first you wise ass of a dragon," Anna huffed, stepping out of her grasp.

"To answer your inquiry, though, I whipped this when I needed a place of my own away from suffocating world of judgmental humans who take pleasure in laying waste to even the most fragile things." She glanced at Anna a nervous smile gracing her lips. "No offense, of course. I tend to forget you come from there when you're so easy to talk to when I'm teasing you, Anna."

Eyes downcast Anna whispered, "That's the first time I've ever heard that someone say that. Most just find me annoying."

Elsa pitied the girl, but didn't say anything having felt the same things at one point in her life. "Come on, let's get inside. Since you like the outside you'll love what's behind the doors. Following Elsa up the icy stairs, she tried not to slip, it didn't work. Her left foot slid right from under her, causing her to start to fall backwards until a hand caught her forearm. Anna looked up grasping Elsa's in return. "Need a hand?" she joked.

"Um, thanks."

"No problem. I've worked too hard in earning your trust to let you fall now."

"Glad to know that I have earned the sacred trust of the mighty Dragon Queen," she breathed, her hand remained grasping Elsa's wrist.

Straightening her back up, Elsa turned and began to head up the stars. Opening the front doors to the castle a feeling of loneliness began to crawl down her back. This was one of the many things this castle represented. Being the Dragon Queen where only a few of her subjects had the ability to speak made for a lonely job and life. Stepping aside to allow the huntress to pass she forced a quick smile. "After you."

She watched intently as Anna wandered towards the flowing fountain in the middle of the room. There was something almost magically charming watching the usually torn huntress place her hand underneath the water and watch bewildered as it turned to snow in her palms. "This is truly enchanting."

Skimming a hand along the back of Anna's neck, Elsa replied, "All done with a little magic touch, so much pain and misery have come from these hands. It always pleases me to know and see someone amazed by the powers I behold."

Turning, Anna took the dragon's hands in her own. "I'm sure there are many more astounding things you can do with your hands and powers." Anna meant it in the most sincerest way possible, but regretted her words as she noticed a lustful look on the woman's face. Shoving Elsa back, she walked away frustrated at herself for both saying it and thinking about the many pleasurable activities they could partake in up in the lonely mountains during those coming cold winter nights. Flushing as flames of desire lapped at her giving her a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and her heart started to race a little."I didn't intend for it to sound like that you crude dragon," she shot off. Elsa quirked a blonde brow finding that hard to believe. "Mostly," she added shamefully.

Passing the huntress she smirked suggestively, "Don't worry I may have ulterior motives for bringing you here along with my original plans."

"Of course you do," Anna laughed, fingering she should have known better.

Teal eyes followed Elsa up the grand staircase. Her hand glided up the banister, Anna gulped seeing her lithe, long legs and the top of the dragons thigh with every step upwards. Elsa paused at the top, her back turned towards the redhead, a single hand placed on top of the balcony, and she stared down at Anna with a sultry look on her face. "Well, aren't you coming. I have a few more things to show you, my lamb," she purred.

 _Why am I hoping one of these things is a bedroom? Wait, no don't think like that. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm definitely becoming whipped._ "As you wish, your majesty." Anna climbed up the stairs trying not to trip. Meeting the Dragon Queen at the top, she said, "Alright, I'm here."

Elsa smirked, still reveling in the fact that the huntress had once again called her, your majesty. "Then, let's finish the tour since our adventure starts tomorrow." Leading Anna down the hall the huntress glanced around finding the ice walls bare and rather boring. She wondered why it looked like this when her cave is filled with treasure. Stopping at a door, Elsa settled her hand on the knob, "This will be your room during our time here."

Opening the door, Anna's gaze landed on the lavish bed, there was ironically a fireplace, a window off to the right giving her a view of the forest and tiny lights from the town below. In an instant she felt like she was the top of the world. Just her and a mighty, dangerously beautiful dragon feet away from her. Also, a silly wolf. "Wow, it's so amazing up here." Turning her eyes gazed upon the single bed, her cheeks darkened once more, "but where are you going to-"

"I have my own room," she replied. Planting a kiss on Anna's temple, she whispered, "Get some sleep, we'll be busy as soon as the sun rises." Elsa began to leave, she paused as the door. "If you do happen to feel lonely or cold my door is always open," she winked.

The door closed with a click leaving Anna alone. She was tempted to go Elsa's room, but didn't want to seem desperate. A light scratching noise caught her attention, opening the door, Olaf rushed in jumping on the bed. She laughed at the wolf and scratched behind his ears, "Okay, boy you can stay, but you're going to have to share." Getting underneath the covers the softness of the mattress felt amazing. To her surprise, despite feeling a tingle of excitement, she quickly drifted to sleep.


End file.
